Chained
by Viealle
Summary: At age 16, Mizuki Tsukidorei was disowned by her family. When she attempts to start a new life, she meets people who share her burden of a curse. She even begins to fall for one of them. But what happens when her family suddenly wants her back? HARUxOC
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first fanfiction. I openly welcome all comments, critiques, and concerns. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I own Mizuki and her family.

Chapter 1

Mizuki walked through the front doors of her new school. She arrived a lot earlier than she needed to, but she wanted to make sure she was completely ready. Mizuki walked up to the doors of the front office and stepped inside.

"Hello dear, may I help you?" An elderly woman asked before looking up. Mizuki walked up to the desk and stood before the seated lady. "Wha-," the lady stopped right as she looked up and stared at Mizuki's oddly-colored hair. She gave a disapproving look and her face hardened.

Mizuki fingered her short white hair. "I'm Tsukidosei Mizuki…I'm a transfer student here. I was wondering if I could please get my uniform and class schedule." Mizuki asked politely. The woman got out of her chair and walked over to a closet.

"You look like your size is small. Here's your uniform. Your schedule is right here also." The lady placed Mizuki's schedule on top of her uniform and handed both to her.

"Thank you," Mizuki said, and she walked out the door. Before the door completely closed, she heard the lady say to another co-worker, "I don't know what's up with all of these teenagers these days. Dying their hair crazy colors and all these piercings…First the delinquent with the orange hair, now a girl with white hair…"

Mizuki ignored the comment and went into the bathroom to change into her uniform.

* * *

Mizuki walked outside for her endurance run. Since she was originally from a different town, the coach said that she didn't need to participate due to her being new. She told her coach that she was fine and that she would run.

Mizuki walked around outside, looking at all the people that were getting ready to run. She wandered until a shout caught her attention.

"Damn rat! I swear I'll freakin' beat you in this race!" An orange haired boy yelled at another boy. An argument ensued as Mizuki stopped in her tracks. "That must be the kid that the lady was talking about…" Mizuki found herself strangely attracted to him and the other boy he was arguing with. It was almost like she could relate to them; like she could share her secret with them and not be afraid…

Mizuki shook off that feeling and walked towards the starting place of the endurance run. She didn't have time to be thinking crazy ideas.

"Hey, you with the white hair!" Mizuki automatically swung around to look for the person who called her out. It was the boy with orange hair who was yelling earlier.

She looked at him and he scowled at her. "Are you gonna come over here or not?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Mizuki walked swiftly over to him and the other boy and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" She asked, starting to become annoyed by this overly-hot-headed boy in front of her. The other boy stepped in front of the angry one, and he smiled at Mizuki.

"Don't mind my cousin, Kyo…He's just a little brash sometimes. I'm Sohma Yuki. And you are?" He asked politely. Mizuki's mood automatically brightened with recognition. "I've heard of your family from mine! I think my family used to visit yours…But anyways, I'm Tsukidorei Mizuki. It's nice you meet you."

Yuki smiled again, and nodded. "I remember. Our family head used to meet with yours. Anyways, I have a question for you, and I mean no disrespect by asking Tsukidorei-san, but why is your hair white?" Yuki asked quietly.

Mizuki faintly remembered her feelings only moments before, but quickly shoved them into the recesses of her mind. "It's uh…hereditary. Some people in my family have been burdened by lack of pigment in the hair…But anyways, it was nice meeting you, Yuki…Kyo." She said as she hurried off to the starting point of the endurance run.

"I think she's hiding something." Kyo said as he crossed his arms. Yuki coughed lightly and nodded. "For once you make sense, stupid Cat."

* * *

It had been a while since the Endurance Run began. She was already farther ahead than all the other girls. Mizuki stopped on the street and looked down at the river that ran parallel to the street. Her mint-green eyes caught a glimpse of a person lying in the grass.

"Can't hurt to see who they are…I'm already way ahead of schedule for the endurance run…"Mizuki said to herself as she walked down the hill.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mizuki asked the person who had just sat up. It was a teenaged boy with white hair and grey eyes.

"Do you know of a place called Sohma house?" The boy asked, completely unemotional. Mizuki sat next to him and hummed. "My family knows of them, and I just met two Sohmas…" She told the boy. He nodded and looked towards the street. "He's coming."

The boy walked across the street as Mizuki watched him. He tied a rope to one of the poles and walked back over to Mizuki. She gave him a puzzled look as he knelt down.

Mizuki looked down the street and saw two figures running. As they came closer, she recognized them. It was Yuki and Kyo.

The white-haired boy pulled the rope as Kyo ran in front of him. Kyo tripped and landed on his face. Mizuki ran over to him and knelt beside him. "Hey, are you-" Mizuki began to ask, but she was interrupted.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing? I was winning and everything!" Kyo screamed as he picked himself up from the ground. Mizuki fell back from his outburst, surprised by his sudden flare of anger.

Just as Yuki arrived, the boy questioned Kyo nonchalantly, "If I didn't trip you, you wouldn't have stopped, would you Kyo?"

Yuki looked at the white-haired boy and sighed. "It seems like they just keep popping up," Yuki said. Mizuki looked at him and then looked back at Kyo, who had stood up and was shaking his fist.

"Haru…?" Kyo asked. Haru looked back at Kyo, and then to Yuki. "Shouldn't you be at school?" Yuki asked Haru.

"Well, yeah…I left on Sunday with the intention on arriving, but I was swept away by the dark, urban wilderness. It took me three days to find my way out." Yuki shook his head again and turned to Mizuki.

"Mizuki, this is Sohma Hatsuharu. Haru, this is Tsukidorei Mizuki." Haru approached Mizuki and bowed deeply. "It's my honor to meet you, Tsukidorei-san," Haru said. Mizuki blushed and bowed also. "It's nice to meet you too," She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry it's been a while D:…. I've been away from my computer, and I'm using a different one as I type this. This will be barely edited, so please excuse any errors. Read&Review please. –V

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I own Mizuki and her family.

Chapter 2: The Transformation…or not?

Mizuki looked over her shoulder and saw figures clad in red and green. She looked back to the three boys around her and said, "Do you think we should move off the road? Other students are just down the road…"

"That might be wise…" Yuki stated, and he began to walk down the hill to the bridge underneath the road. Everyone followed after him.

"So why'd you even come anyways?" Kyo asked with his hands on his hips.

All four of them were underneath the bridge, out of sight from their classmates. Haru shrugged and said, "To fight…I was planning on challenging you at the New Year's banquet, but you decided to skip out. So, I've come to you."

Kyo stared at Haru with wide eyes. Mizuki turned to them and watched. 'This won't end out too well…' She thought.

"So let's do this!" Haru stated, grabbing Kyo's shirt in the process. Kyo slapped his hand away. "I'm in the middle of something, in case ya hadn't noticed!" He yelled at Haru.

Haru shrugged. "I've already wasted 3 days looking for you. Let's go." Kyo scoffed and stood away from Haru. "That's your own damn fault! You're the one who got lost!" Kyo retaliated.

Mizuki turned to Yuki. "Are they going to be okay, Yuki-kun?" Mizuki asked. Yuki shook his head.

"This could get ugly…I think for your safety you should leave, Tsukidorei-san." Yuki stated, watching the fight begin to unfold. Mizuki shook her head and watched the two boys.

"Uh, Kyo, I think you should do as he says before he-"Yuki began, but was cut off by Kyo's yelling.

"I said no, and I mean no. Now get LOST, I'm busy." Kyo waved off Haru and he turned away from him. Haru's eyes darkened and he lunged at Kyo and head-butted him in the back of the neck. Kyo knelt down and rubbed the back of his neck. Haru loomed over him, his eyes black, and a smirk growing on his face.

"You make me sick…You and your pathetic girlie whining. HAH. You're not a man! You're a little kitty cat that's too scared to fight! Know what? You can go to HELL!" Haru laughed as he lunged at Kyo's bent frame.

Kyo swiveled his body around and back-kicked Haru in the throat. Yuki watched irritably as the fight escalated. Mizuki looked at Yuki, who sighed and mumbled, "That idiot. He had to go out and bring Black Haru…"

Mizuki stared at him in wonder. "Haru's pretty easy to get along with…But once he snaps, he's uncontrollable. 'Black Haru' is a nickname we gave him when he's like this…" Yuki said as Haru approached him.

Haru pressed Yuki against the wall and held his chin with one hand. "Yuki, are you comfortable? Enjoying the show? 'Cause I'm coming for you next." Haru smirked. His eyes shifted to Mizuki. "And then, Mizuki, you'll be all mine." He stated as his narrowed eyes bored into hers. She gritted her teeth and crossed her arms. "Yeah, right."

He snickered and spun around. "Get UP, Kyo!" He yelled at the orange-head. "I've been up, where the hell were you?" Kyo retaliated, his fists raised.

"You know, this could go on for hours…You really don't have to stay." Yuki said, as he watched the fight. Mizuki shook her head again and stared at Haru. "No…he just earned himself another fight after this. He won't get away with talking to me like that." Mizuki said; her light eyes narrowed in irritation.

Yuki looked down at her, confused by her sudden change of attitude. He shrugged it off and looked back at the dueling boys.

"Go away? Leave me alone? When did you become such a pansy?" Haru asked. They were pushing against each other, trying to get the other to the ground. Kyo pushed harder at Haru and growled. "You know, when you're Black, you're a real bastard!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well just for that…when I'm done with you, I'm gonna take your little girlfriend over there!" Kyo narrowed his eyes and got in Haru's face.

Haru's smirk widened. "Oh yeah…I'm gonna do a little of this, and a little of that…and I'm definitely gonna do a little of _that_…" Haru's voice lowered to a growl.

Mizuki simmered as she stood. She bared her sharp teeth and she bristled. Yuki looked down at her again. His eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement.

Kyo looked at Mizuki and then to Haru. "You're sick! And she's not even my girlfriend!" Kyo pushed Haru away and put up his fists again. Haru stood and laughed, and lazily threw his hands up too.

Haru lunged at Kyo and threw multiple punches. Kyo ducked and blocked the wild punches, and side-stepped as an axe kick came flying at his head. "Common! Hit me! What're you afraid of?" Haru antagonized.

Kyo glowered. "You haven't landed a single hit yet! You hit me!" Kyo yelled back, blocking Haru's kick to the head. Haru's eyes widened in amusement and started back at trying to hit Kyo.

"This is really going nowhere… " Yuki stated as he coughed slightly. Mizuki sighed, waiting for her chance to fight. Even if this Haru guy was nice earlier, she STILL was not going to let him talk to her like that. It just wasn't her nature. She let a lot of things slide…But not that insult.

Kyo punched Haru in the face and sent him flying to the ground. "Compared to Yuki, you're a turtle!" Kyo insulted. Haru smirked, his eyes shadowed by his snow-white hair. "Oh yeah? Well, what does that make you? You did all that extra training and where did it get you? You're a snail, an amoeba!"

"This is a pretty even match." Mizuki said as she watched the two boys. Yuki shook his head and stated, "If you ask me, they're a couple of fighting fools. They've been studying martial arts since they were….Since they were…" Yuki suddenly collapsed onto the ground in a coughing fit.

"Yuki-kun? Yuki-kun? Are you alright?" Mizuki asked as she knelt down next to him. Both of the fighting boys turned around and ran over to Yuki. Haru knelt down next to Mizuki and rested his hands on Yuki's shoulders.

"Is it an asthma attack?" Haru asked Yuki gently. "And you have a fever don't you?" Haru grabbed his white trench coat and threw it over Yuki.

Haru stood up next to Kyo and turned to him. "Go call the main house…and hurry." Haru stopped and looked down at Yuki, who had grabbed his ankle.

Mizuki forgot about her anger towards Haru and rubbed Yuki back soothingly. Haru stared down at Yuki, who bent down even further. "You don't want the main house…do you?" Haru asked quietly. He turned to Kyo.

"You don't mind if we finish our fight later…Do you Kyo?" Haru asked nonchalantly. Kyo shook his head slightly. "We have to get him back to Shigure's somehow." Haru said.

Kyo turned away and grumbled. Haru looked down at Yuki again. "I'd say we could take a taxi, but it would be a huge pain if he trans-"Haru was cut off as Kyo's hand slapped over his mouth.

Mizuki stared at the two and pondered over what Haru had almost said. She shrugged it off as Yuki coughed more. "I'll do anything. He's the first person to be nice to me here. I'll help in any way I can."

Haru smirked and walked over to Mizuki. He loomed over her; clearly almost a foot taller than her. "Okay…Maybe there is something you can do. It's lucky for me that you're so cute." Haru winked.

"Haru! WAIT!" Kyo yelled as Haru lunged at Mizuki, engulfing her in a hug. "It's a shame that afterwards we'll have to wipe your memories…" Haru stated, a frown settled on his face.

But nothing happened. Haru looked at Kyo after a few seconds. There was no smoke or animals in sight. Mizuki was completely still due to the fear rippling through her. But she suddenly felt the feeling she had earlier with Yuki and Kyo. The feeling that she could trust him no matter what.

Haru pulled away from her, gazing at her with curious grey eyes. Kyo stood a little ways off with his mouth wide open.

Mizuki back up and gulped. "Uh…uh…." She stuttered. She back into the stone wall as Haru came closer to her. He studied her closely. He smirked and then backed away. He turned to Kyo and motioned him to help him with Yuki.

Mizuki began to feel faint; and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Hiya! I'm finally back home and I'm using my own computer now. And, I drew a picture of what Mizuki looks like. The link is (.com/) without the parenthesis either side. As for all the readers who wondered about Tohru….well, here she is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I own everything else.

Chapter 3: A New Friend

_"Wolf, I have a very special request for you. I need you to invite the 13 animals that live around us to a banquet that I'll be hosting tomorrow." God said kindly. _

_The wolf nodded and understood her job. As she padded away to the gold gates of God's estate, she heard God call after her._

_"I trust you, Wolf! I know with your swiftness and your intelligence that you'll get to all of the animals I have invited. Please don't let me down." God stated with a small smile on his face._

_Wolf, who was very quick, reached all of the animals who were invited. Except for one; the Cat. Due to this, she asked Rat, who was Cat's neighbor, to tell him as soon as he woke up that there was to be a banquet the next night. Rat agreed, telling Wolf that he would tell Cat of the banquet. _

_After Wolf left, Cat woke up soon after. Rat told Cat of God's banquet…But said it was the day after tomorrow. Cat thanked Rat for informing him of the banquet._

_The next morning, 12 of the 13 animals lined up and arrived at God's banquet. The Rat arrived first; only due to riding on Ox's head. All the other animals arrived shortly after._

_Despite the festivities, Wolf felt very sad. She let down her Master. Not all of the animals were there. Cat was missing. Was it because he didn't care, or was it because he was never told? _

_However, God never asked why Cat had not come. And from then on, the Zodiac was created. God, his messenger, and his 12 animals._

Mizuki groaned and opened her eyes. They felt like lead. Her head felt like it had been split open by a sledgehammer. She held her head and tried to sit up. A warm, soft hand held her shoulder softly.

"Ooh, Tsukidorei-san! Please don't sit up just yet!" A feminine voice said worriedly. Mizuki turned her head and looked through her fingers to see where the voice came from. The voice came from a girl about her age. She had long brown hair and concerned blue eyes.

Mizuki complied and laid back down on the comfy bed. She looked at the girl. "Who are you? Where am I?" Mizuki asked slowly. She closed her eyes. Her head was still pounding.

The girl smiled softly. "I'm Honda Tohru. I'm in your class. And…you're in Shigure's house. Kyo, Haru, and I brought you after you fainted." Tohru said gently. Mizuki's eyes snapped open. "Is Yuki alright? Is he feeling better?" She nearly screamed. She sat up again and then clutched her head.

Tohru gently pushed her back down to the bed. "He is alright. He's resting, don't worry, I promise!" She said as she held out a glass of water to Mizuki who took it gratefully. She gulped down the water as quickly as she could.

"Thank you so much Tohru-san." Mizuki said quietly. Tohru shook her head and placed a warm hand on Mizuki's. "It's no problem. Really! It's what friends do!" Tohru said cheerfully.

Mizuki stared at the girl in shock. Her shock slowly faded into a small smile of happiness. "You're so kind, Tohru. I've never had a friend as nice as you." Mizuki said quietly.

Tohru blushed and shook her head. "No, no! Not me!" Tohru said. Mizuki's smile widened. Then, a knock sounded at the door.

The door opened and Haru poked his head through the doorway. "Hatori's downstairs looking at Kyo and Shigure. He'll come up when he's done." Haru said as he entered the room. Mizuki looked at him carefully. She was still unsure about him.

Tohru stood up and walked to the door. "I'll go see how they are doing. I'll be back!" Tohru said as she disappeared through the doorway.

Haru walked to Mizuki and sat down in the chair that was next to the bed. Mizuki still studied him carefully. Haru stared at her with light grey eyes.

"Are you alright, Mizuki?" Haru asked her. Mizuki sat up slowly and looked at him. "Yeah, and thanks for bringing me here. I know it must have been a hassle."

Haru shook his head slowly and looked down. "It was no problem. But…I came in here to ask you a question." Haru asked. His blank eyes carefully watched her and he leaned back in the chair.

Mizuki's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "It depends…" But, she had a feeling of what was coming. She remembered briefly the look on his face after he hugged her. His smug face, like he knew the secret about her that she didn't want anyone to know about.

"What are you hiding from me, Mizuki?" Haru asked. Mizuki felt like his eyes were looking into her soul. She shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have nothing to hide from you, Haru." Mizuki said quietly. Her hunch was right. He did know something. She started panicking. She started to fidget.

"Why are you fidgeting?" Haru asked her.

Mizuki gritted her teeth and looked at him. "Because I don't know how to act around you. First you're nice. Then, you attempt to beat Kyo up. Next, you forcefully try to hug me, and now, you're trying to be nice again!" She explained angrily.

Haru sighed. "I'm sorry. I just…get out of control. I don't mean to freak you out or anything…It's just something I'm cursed with." He explained. His grey eyes locked with her mint ones.

Her eyebrows furrowed. She suddenly had that feeling again. What was with the Sohma family? Why did they make her feel like she could trust them?

Haru watched the emotions play across her face. He leaned forward. "I know that you have a curse, too." He said. Mizuki pursed her lips and shook her head again.

The door opened suddenly and in walked a tall man with dark hair and green eyes. He wore a doctor's coat. He walked over to Mizuki just as Haru began to back away from her.

"I'm Sohma Hatori. I'm the doctor of the Sohma family. Since I am already here, I will make sure you are healthy as well." Hatori said monotonously.

Mizuki nodded and did as he told her. He checked her vital signs and her pulse. After that, he backed up and looked at her. "You should be fine. You're a little fatigued, but everything else is normal. Next time, don't get so worked up. Fainting could cause damage." Hatori said. Mizuki nodded slowly and looked at her hands.

As he walked out, he turned back to Haru. "I'll be leaving in 15 minutes. I expect you downstairs soon." Hatori said.

Haru shook his head. "I'm staying here for tonight." Haru said. Hatori cocked an eyebrow and looked at Mizuki. Then, Hatori turned and left Tohru's room. Haru looked back at Mizuki, who was still looking at her pale hands.

"Look, I know you have a curse. I know because you transformed." Haru said matter-of-factly once Hatori was completely gone. Mizuki's head whipped towards Haru.

"You lie!" She said, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. She couldn't believe it! She couldn't believe that she had transformed when she fell unconscious. Now, everybody who saw her probably thought she was a freak. She choked down the tears and gulped.

Haru watched silently as the girl started to break down. "I know it's hard to believe, but there's more than just you out there that's cursed. My family is cursed with the animals of the zodiac. Yuki is the rat, Hatori is the dragon, Kyo is the cat, and I am the ox." Haru explained carefully.

Mizuki looked at him quietly. "Really? Does Tohru know?" She asked. Haru nodded and leaned towards her. "Common, let's go downstairs. We can talk to everyone downstairs." He helped her out of bed and led her towards the door.

"Oooh. What a pretty young girl. This must be our guest!" A man said cheerfully once Mizuki and Haru found the others. Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and a man were sitting at a small table watching the television.

Yuki shook his head. "Don't worry about Shigure, Tsukidorei-san. He's harmless." Yuki said as he smiled. Mizuki smiled back and sat down next to Haru at the table.

Shigure pouted and hung his head. "All I wanted to do was greet the guest in my house. Is the too much?" Shigure mumbled dramatically.

"Yes it is! Now shut up!" Kyo yelled, obviously trying to watch the television.

Tohru looked at Mizuki. "Are you alright Mizuki-chan? Do you need anything?" Tohru asked kindly. Mizuki shook her head slightly. She wondered if everyone knew about her.

Shigure picked up a remote and turned off the tv; much to Kyo's anger. Shigure turned to Mizuki with a serious expression. "Mizuki, I understand that you are cursed with the spirit of the wolf." Mizuki nodded slightly and gulped. Everyone was watching her.

"Yes. My family is cursed with the spirit of the wolf. I'm different, however. Unlike my family, I don't change on full moons. I change when I'm hugged by the opposite sex. Or, when I'm under a great deal of stress…Like earlier" Mizuki began to explain. Everyone nodded.

"So, your family is basically like those werewolf things?" Kyo asked while resting his head on his hand. Mizuki shrugged.

"I guess so. But, I'm the only one who changes the way I do. I'm also the only girl. Men are usually the only ones that receive the bloodline. And usually, they don't start changing until their eighteenth birthday. I, on the other hand, have been changing since I was born." Mizuki said.

All of the zodiac members looked at each other. "Your curse sounds like ours. But earlier, when you said your hair was a trait of your family, were you lying?" Yuki asked.

Mizuki nodded. "It's not hereditary. I'm the only one in my family to have white hair and white fur. Everyone else has black hair and black fur. I guess I'm kind of the odd one out." She said; a look of dejection crossed her face. Kyo's eyes narrowed and he looked at his beads on his wrist.

"So, why did you move here then?" Shigure asked. Mizuki closed her eyes and sighed.

"About two weeks ago, my widowed father passed away. My family told me I had a week to get out of their territory and to never come back. That's why I'm here." Mizuki said quietly. She lowered her eyes and fiddled with the hem of her shorts.

Tohru, who sat next to her, hugged her slightly. Mizuki smiled softly.

"Do you have anywhere to stay, Mizuki?" Shigure asked again, his eyes showing compassion for the girl before him.

Mizuki shook her head. "Nah, I've been living on the streets. I don't know where to go." She said, but then she lifted up her head and smiled brightly. "But, I'll find somewhere! There are some small apartments I can affo-"She began cheerfully.

"Why don't you stay here? I bet Tohru would need someone to help her with all the chores and dealing with these two arguing boys!" Shigure said airily and he smiled. Tohru nodded vigorously and smiled happily. "It would be nice to have another girl stay with us!" She said gleefully.

A look of surprise covered her face. "I couldn't burden you all like that. I'd only take up space. I couldn't!" She said, shaking her hands in front of her and blushing.

Shigure leaned forward and winked. "Well, of course you'd have to work for room and board. But, as you know, we canines have to take care of each other." Mizuki smiled happily and saw a "dog" fan he held in his hand.

"Okay, enough talk. Tohru, Mizuki, what's for dinner?" Kyo asked. Tohru and Mizuki smiled giddily and hurried towards the kitchen.

Shigure turned to Haru, who was staring at the door that Mizuki just went through with Tohru. "So, Haru, I thought you were going to go with Hatori." Shigure questioned, a small smile forming on his face.

Haru shrugged and grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. "I figured I'd stay here for semester break. It gets boring at home." Haru said while watching the tv with apathetic eyes.

Shigure leaned back and looked at the tv and pouted. "You're not going to even ask me first? Sure, Haru, you can stay, thanks for asking!"

Haru shrugged and waited for the dinner that was being cooked.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Well, my school has been cancelled 2 days in a row. So, I'm going to try and write as much as I can. I finally got over a small writer's block I had, and the ideas are flowing! Now, the story will follow the story line for a little longer, but soon there will only be important references to some things. It'll start focusing on Mizuki and Haru. And, I really appreciate the reviews that are sent to me. You guys don't understand how much it encourages me to write and to do better on future chapters! I'd really like to make a shout-out to furuba-suzume for responding to every chapter and being a positive force in my writing. PS: Everyone who wants to see Mizuki, go to my page and there is a link on there that will take you to my DeviantART account.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I own everything else.

Chapter 4

When dinner was finally over, everybody sat around the table watching the television. Then, Tohru turned towards Mizuki and spoke up. "Mizuki-chan, my friends Hana-chan and Uo-chan and I are going to the mall tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Tohru asked Mizuki.

Mizuki nodded happily. "I'd love to go."

"That sounds like fun. Are you guys going to go anywhere _special_? You know, cute shirts…or something…." Shigure asked while leaning towards Mizuki and Tohru. Kyo's fist made contact with Shigure's head and growled. "Stop being a pervert!" Kyo yelled. A vein popped out on his forehead as Shigure scurried away from Kyo.

Mizuki sweat dropped. She looked at Haru who was still looking at the tv with bored eyes. She looked back at Shigure who was now running away from Kyo.

Suddenly, a door slammed and Shigure walked back to where Mizuki was while whistling. He sat down and sighed contentedly. Then, a boom was heard followed by mild curses and threats.

Yuki shook his head and mumbled, "Stupid cat." Shigure smiled and began to flip through channels on the tv.

The outside door went flying through the room that everyone was sitting in and hit Shigure in the head. Shigure was knocked unconscious and Kyo stomped into the room with his hands balled into fists. "Yeah, that's what you get for trying to lock me outside. Stupid Dog!" Kyo humphed and sat back down at the table.

Mizuki sweat-dropped and looked from Kyo to the unconscious Shigure. Then, a gust of winter wind came in from the door-less hallway. Yuki turned to Kyo and glared at him. "Go fix the door, Stupid Cat. It's getting cold in here."

"Why don't you fix it if it's bothering you then?" Kyo yelled, while raising a fist. Yuki shook his head and stared at Kyo with cold eyes. "I'm not the inferior one who broke the door in the first place." Yuki stated simply.

Mizuki frowned and stood up. She walked over to the door that was still on top of Shigure and picked it up. She carried it to the hallway and leaned it against the wall. She knelt down next to the other part of the sliding door and started playing with it to see if it was broken too.

In the other room, four pairs of eyes watched her. Haru stood up and walked into the hallway. He grabbed the door that was resting against the wall. "I'll help you." Haru said as he and Mizuki began to feed the door back into the rail that it was supposed to be on.

"Thankfully the door wasn't broken. It was only hit out of its rail…" Mizuki said while she tested the door. Haru nodded silently and he walked back into the room with the others. Shigure had finally come to and was holding his head. He looked at Mizuki who was walking back from the now fixed door and pouted.

"Poor Mizuki, having to fix a door that was not messed up because of her. How could the culprit who did such a disastrous thing make such a fine young woman fix his faults? " Shigure said sadly as Mizuki sat back down next to Haru. Kyo growled and hit Shigure's head again, which resulted in another bump on top of the other two on his head.

Mizuki woke up during the night due to a nightmare. She sat up in and looked towards Tohru, who was still sleeping. She stepped out of bed and walked out of Tohru's bedroom. She went downstairs and decided to get something to drink.

When she finally made it downstairs, she noticed that the television was still on in the living room. She peeked inside and saw Haru asleep with his head resting on the table. She walked into the room and grabbed a blanket that was beside him. She unfolded it and rested it over his shoulders. Her hand lingered on his shoulder and he mumbled something.

She pulled back her hand and walked over to the tv to turn it off. As she got near it, she tripped over the leg of the table and landed on the floor with a loud bang.

She groaned and rubbed her knees as Haru's head shot up. Mizuki gulped and looked at the boy who was rubbing his eyes. He looked at her on the ground and cocked an eyebrow. Haru then looked at the blanket that covered his back and frowned.

"Did you put this over me?" Haru asked quietly. She nodded and blushed. She crawled to the table and sat next to him. "What are you doing up?" He asked her as she looked at the table. She was odd, but she intrigued him. One second she was emotional and independent, the next she was caring and shy.

She shrugged her small shoulders. "I dunno. I had a bad dream." She said simply, while still looking at the table. He looked at her with unreadable eyes. She looked up and smiled.

Why did she always do that? She'd always say something that obviously brought her pain but would always smile afterwards. He continued to stare at her with grey eyes.

She looked away. "It's nothing big. But you know, I was thinking, I have a question for you that I forgot about." She started. Haru nodded quickly and rested his head on his hand.

"What'd you mean earlier when you said that it'd be a shame that my memories would be erased?" She asked while looking him in the eye.

He shrugged, much like she did earlier, and closed his eyes. "When I was black, I was concerned about Yuki's health. So I believed the best fix to the problem of getting him home was me transforming into my zodiac form in order to carry him. I thought that because you are a girl, that I'd transform. I said that because usually outsiders who know about our curse have their memories erased. I felt bad for you." He said simply.

She nodded and played with the nailpolish on her fingers. "You know, we still have to fight sometime." She said playfully. Her light-green eyes were lit with mischief.

Haru tilted his head to the side. "Oh, really? You think you can beat me?" He said seriously. She was a little taken aback by his serious tone but she saw the look in his eyes. She automatically knew he was only playing with her.

"Yeah. Remember, I saw you fight." She said, and grinned.

Haru shrugged again. "So what do you study?" He asked her. Mizuki smiled softly. "Well, I've studied multiple arts. I took Tae Kwon Do and Wing Chun Kung Fu. I learned both from my father. I've taken a few others, but I really didn't care for them as much as those two. You?"

Haru gazed at his fist and then back at her. "I studied Karate under a Sohma master. He also taught Yuki, Kyo, and another cousin of mine. But it's the only one I've learned."

"So why do you care for Yuki-kun so much?" Mizuki asked Haru.

"Breakfast time, breakfast time, all for me, breakfast time!" Shigure sang as he walked towards the living room. As he walked in, he saw two figures huddled under a blanket at the table. Two heads of white hair that rested on the table peeked out from under the blanket. Shigure's eyes narrowed in mischief and he tip-toed back out in search for a camera. He went to a cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out a digital camera and quietly walked back to the living room.

"Hehehe. Blackmail…" Shigure mumbled giddily. He pushed back the blanket just enough to see both of their faces. He stealthily walked around the table and took several photos of the two. As he began to sneak out, a boom was heard upstairs. Shigure turned back quickly just to see the two white-headed teens begin to wake up. He ran out just in time to run into an angered Kyo who was just thrown down the stairs by a half-asleep Yuki.

The camera flew from his hands and back into the living room. Shigure's face turned to one of horror as he saw a sleepy Haru pick up the camera that was still on…

Shigure sweat-dropped and gulped as Haru looked at the camera that was on replay mode. Kyo looked back and forth between Haru and Shigure. He began to back away from the door to the living room and towards the stairs.

Mizuki stood next to Haru and looked at the camera that he held in a death grip in his hand. She pried it from his hand and scrolled through the photos. Her face became more confused with each one she saw.

Suddenly, Haru lunged at Shigure who attempted to scurry away from him. Haru grabbed Shigure and began to shake him by his kimono and cursed at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you think it's funny to take pictures of people while they're sleeping? How about I take a picture after I knock you out? Do you think that will be funny? I DO!" Haru's fist cocked back and was about to punch Shigure.

Mizuki grabbed Haru's quivering fist and pulled him away from the frightened dog. "We'll get him back, I promise." She said quietly. Haru looked down at her with onyx eyes and then back to the scared Shigure on the ground.

She kept a hand on his fist. He gradually lowered it, and his eyes steadily grew lighter and less narrowed. He held his head with his other hand and turned away from Shigure and walked away towards the bathroom down the hall.

Shigure stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at Mizuki with a curious expression. It quickly disappeared and was soon replaced with a bubbly smile. "So, what's for breakfast?"


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thank you for all of the reviews that you guys are sending me! I appreciate them so much. And, I'm having a problem with paragraph indents and spacing between the paragraphs…Does anyone know how to fix that on here? Please help me! Also, once again, please visit my homepage. There is a link of my Deviant Art account. I drew Mizuki and I just recently drew a crude sketch of the little scene of Shigure taking pictures!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did…well, I'd probably be rich.

Chapter 5

Mizuki sat in Tohru's bedroom and watched as she threw her small amount of clothes everywhere. "Tohru, it really doesn't matter what I wear; I'm only borrowing them until I buy my own clothes. Don't worry so much!" Mizuki said while continuing to watch Tohru search through her clothes.

Tohru sifted through her minute pile and pulled out a lilac colored long sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt. Mizuki nodded in approval for what seemed the tenth time. She really didn't care what Tohru gave her. She didn't want to be picky when someone was offering to clothe her.

"I know, but I want you to wear something you like, Mizuki. Since you left your other set of clothes and shoes at school, I want you to be comfortable." She said while passing the two articles of clothing to Mizuki.

Tohru's taste in clothes was completely different than Mizuki's, but Mizuki didn't mind what Tohru picked out for her. She actually liked how Tohru matched the two articles together.

Tohru smiled. "I'll be downstairs when you finish! Soon, you'll have your own room so you won't have to worry about privacy." Tohru closed the door behind herself. Mizuki looked at the mirror and turned away from it. She didn't want to see the scars…

She quickly changed into Tohru's clothes and ran downstairs to meet up with Tohru. As she made it downstairs, she noticed that Kyo, Yuki, and Haru were getting their shoes on. Mizuki slipped on her old sneakers and walked outside with the others.

"Tohru!" A tall blonde said while hugging Tohru tightly. Tohru smiled happily and greeted both the blonde and a black-haired girl next to her.

Tohru turned around and faced Mizuki and Haru. "Mizuki, Haru, these are my two best friends, Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki. Hana-chan, Uo-chan, these two are Tsukidorei Mizuki and Sohma Haru."

Mizuki smiled towards them and bowed. Haru bowed also and nodded.

Mizuki noticed the Hanajima girl looking at her. Suddenly, she felt like she was being probed by something, and felt weirded out. "You have pleasant waves despite your past, Mizuki-chan. You seem like a nice person." Mizuki thanked the gothic girl and pondered. She felt that probing sensation before…With her cousin, Hikaru. But this sensation didn't cause fear when she felt it like she did with her cousin.

Mizuki shook off the feeling and started walking with the group. "I say we split up and meet back here." Kyo said while glaring at Yuki. He obviously didn't want to spend any time with Yuki if he had to.

"For once Carrot-Top makes sense." Arisa remarked while grinning. Kyo glowered and a vein popped on his forehead. "Shut up, ya damn Yankee, no one asked for your opinion!" Kyo yelled, effectively gaining the attention of all the people who passed by the group.

"Well, it's settled. We'll meet back here at one or so…and then we can go to lunch?" Yuki suggested while ignoring the arguing teens next to him.

Haru began to wander off and Yuki walked after him. Kyo noticed the boys leaving and took after them, not wanting to be stuck with girls.

"Do you guys mind if I go to an ATM before we hit the stores?" Mizuki asked. The three girls shook their heads and followed Mizuki to an ATM close to them.

Mizuki pulled out a card and put it into the slot. She entered her pin and chose the withdrawal button. She chose to take out 10,500 yen (roughly $100). She took her money and her card and put it into her small wallet. She looked at her receipt and Tohru saw how much Mizuki had saved. She blushed at the amount she had.

Saki suggested a store, and Mizuki, Arisa, and Tohru followed after the psychic girl. When they arrived, they all automatically noticed that the small store was shrouded in dark fabrics and had a strong smell of incense.

Despite her nose already about to bleed from the strong smell, Mizuki followed Saki and the others into the store. Mizuki noticed that the store was relatively cheap, despite all of the expensive looking stuff.

A hair stuck up on Saki's head and pointed to the back corner of the store. The other three girls followed Saki and came to a rack with some cute shirts and skirts. Mizuki smiled happily and looked through them. They weren't completely gothic, but they were unusual. Mizuki picked up a cut up cream sweatshirt that had the number 7 on the front. It was one of those that came off one shoulder. Then, she found a dark green skirt with some chains on it.

Saki, Tohru, and Arisa nodded in approval and Mizuki ran to the dressing room. She quickly changed and opened the door to the dressing room to show her three friends. They all smiled and Tohru clasped her hands together. "This is really cool!" Tohru praised.

Saki disappeared and came back with fishnets and over-the-knee black boots. She handed them to Mizuki. "How'd you know I was looking for these, Hana-san?" Mizuki asked, mildly surprised by how Saki already knew what she was looking for.

Saki just smiled softly and waited for Mizuki to put the tights and shoes on. When Mizuki stepped out, Arisa gave her a thumbs up. "I like it. It's so you." She said with a lopsided grin.

Mizuki stepped back into the changing room and changed back into Tohru's clothes.

When she was done, they all went up to the cash register. A little lilac purse that matched Tohru's shirt caught Mizuki's eye. It was 75 percent off. It was about 524 yen ($5). She picked it up and went up to the cashier.

Mizuki paid for her clothes with her money and waited for change. "Mizuki, can I ask you a question?" Tohru asked quietly.

Mizuki turned around and smiled. "What is it?" She asked and took her change. They began to walk out of the store in search for a bathroom.

"Well, earlier I noticed that you have 53 million yen (half a million dollars) in your account. How come you don't take more out so you can get more clothes?" Tohru asked while blushing.

Mizuki hummed and found a bathroom. "Well…I don't like to spend money on myself. I also don't like to just waster money. I like to save money and not just spend it just because I have it. I like to be humble, to be normal." Mizuki trailed off and walked into the bathroom and the 3 best friends stood there dumbfounded.

"Wow," Arisa said while staring at the white-haired girl who went to change.

After hitting a few other stores and getting a couple of other outfits, Mizuki and the others headed back to the meeting point. When they arrived, they saw Yuki and Kyo sitting there arguing. When they noticed the 4 girls arrive, they stopped and greeted them.

"It's one, where's Haru?" Kyo asked irritably. Everyone looked around in search for the other white-haired teen. Yuki groaned.

"I would have thought that directories and what's left of a sense of direction could lead him back to this place." Yuki said while sighing.

Mizuki looked at all of her friends and said, "I'll go find him. We'll me you guys at the food court." Mizuki said, and grinned.

The others nodded and walked off towards the food court. Mizuki walked around and looked in each store for a white-haired boy. After about 5 minutes, she found him staring at a directory.

Mizuki walked up to him and poked him. He swiveled around and his eyes softened when he noticed it was her.

Then, his eyes traveled down her body and took in her new appearance. His jaw dropped slightly and he quickly turned away from her and back towards the directory.

"Uhh…you look nice." He complimented, while still searching the directory. She mumbled thanks, confused by why he looked at her and then immediately turned away. "Everybody is at the food court. I said I'd come and find you." She said quietly.

He nodded and followed her to the food court.

"I think she's starting to have an impact on Haru" Shigure said through the phone. He was talking to Hatori, who was currently in his office in the Sohma compound.

"_How so_? _Didn't he only meet her yesterday?_" Hatori asked. He finally began to listen to the rambling dog. Shigure coughed and snickered softly.

"Well, I know it seems odd. But this morning, I found them downstairs together. I took cute pictures of them, which I'll have to show you when you come over, and Haru turned black when he saw them. But the weird part is, Mizuki only touched his hand and he automatically went back to white Haru." Shigure explained.

Hatori, despite keeping his voice calm, was slightly shocked. "_Not even Rin can do that_." He said quietly.

"I know. And to add to that, he wants to stay here for break too. But the real problem…Does Akito know about Mizuki yet?" Shigure said.

"_Yes, and this is why I called you. Akito wants to meet with her as soon as possible_." Hatori said. Shigure leaned against the wall and sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell her later. I'll call you later about when she'll meet Akito." Shigure said sullenly.

Hatori said a quick goodbye and hung up the phone. He had a headache from thinking about the Mizuki girl and Akito.

He stared at the picture of Kana on his desk and sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Here's the 6th chapter of "Chained". I hope you enjoy reading this! And thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

.-x-.

"Mizuki, may I speak with you a moment?" Shigure asked when all 5 of the teens entered the house. He looked serious; which she gathered as something unusual.

Mizuki followed Shigure out to his backyard. He stared at his bushes he trimmed, and after a while, looked at Mizuki.

"I know you've only been in town for two days. But, it's time you met our family head." Shigure said sullenly; a voice that seemed so weird coming from him.

"I know about your family head…Akito is it? I've overheard sometimes that my family has met with yours before. I'm just hoping your family head isn't as bad as mine." She said softly. She watched in admiration as small birds flew away into the sky. She sighed.

Shigure looked her over and frowned. "The only advice I have for you is to be silent unless spoke too…and don't get on his bad side. But anyways, Hatori and I will be accompanying you. You won't be totally alone." He said brightly. But somehow, Mizuki believed that tone to be fake.

She nodded. "I understand. When will I meet with him?" She asked quietly. Shigure continued to stare at her, but then turned away.

"As soon as possible. But don't feel obliged to go right now. Not until you're ready, Mizuki." Shigure said.

"Then tomorrow is fine? I'd rather get it over with…I mean, it can't be terribly bad, right?" She smiled warmly.

Shigure smiled back awkwardly and led Mizuki inside. Mizuki parted ways with him and he stopped by the phone. He laid a hand on it and sighed.

.-x-.

"So, you are the mysterious girl who appeared two days ago…" A dark figure started from across the room.

Mizuki shivered slightly and nodded. She had only been in that room for two minutes and she was already freaked out.

"Do you know why I wanted to meet you?" The figure asked as it approached Mizuki slowly.

She responded numbly. "No, I don't know why." The figure stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of Mizuki, who had her hands clasped in front of her. She kept her eyes down.

Shigure and Hatori automatically stiffened when Akito, the Sohma head, stood looming over the kneeling girl.

"I want to know why the esteemed Tsukidorei clan would disown one of their family members…" Akito drawled as he swayed in front of Mizuki.

She gripped the hem of her skirt and shook her head. "I'm not really sure…I just guessed that when they threw me out, it was because I was different from all of them…" She answered truthfully.

Akito chuckled darkly and turned away from Mizuki. "I suppose I'll find out one day…Now, it seems as though Shigure has offered you a place to stay." Akito said.

"Yes, he graciously offered me a home in exchange for taking care of the house." Mizuki explained.

Akito looked over his shoulder and frowned. "I see. Well, I suppose you know that if you tell our secret we'll have to erase your memories of us?" Akito asked, and then walked over to the door that led out to his little garden.

"Yes. I'll keep your secret as safe as mine…" Mizuki promised.

"Whatever. Now get out of my sight." Akito said, and waved her off.

.-x-.

"Where the Hell were you guys? It's almost dark outside!" Kyo asked angrily. He was sitting at the table with Yuki, Tohru, and Haru.

"Oh, I didn't know that my cousin Kyo cared so much about my well-being! I feel so honored; so loved!" exclaimed Shigure. He loosened his tie and sat down next to Tohru.

Mizuki shook her head and sat next to Haru, who was staring at the TV with bored eyes. Haru looked at Mizuki with curious eyes and then turned his attention back to the TV. "You want to go out somewhere?" He asked carefully, without looking at Mizuki.

Everyone stared at Haru with wide eyes. Then, they turned their eyes to Mizuki, who was dumbfounded. She blushed and her face was almost completely red.

Shigure stood up and discreetly walked to the door, and then took off down the hall towards the phone. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru remained staring between the two white headed teens.

"Uh…yes, I would love to go out…I'll go change…" Mizuki stood up slowly and went up the stairs. Tohru followed after her and pulled Mizuki into her room.

"What are you going to wear? Ooh, this is so nice! You guys are so cute together!" Tohru gushed. She began to look through Mizuki's bag of clothes.

"It's not like we're together or anything! We're just going out as friends!" Mizuki denied, and blushed even more.

Tohru began pulling out random clothes and gave them to Mizuki to try on.

.-x-.

"Uh…Haru…aren't you still with Rin?" Yuki asked carefully. He knew that it was a touchy subject with Haru…He could easily go black when it regarded her.

Haru turned to Yuki and looked down. "Apparently she's found herself another man. She doesn't want to see me anymore." He stated simply, and then got up and walked to put his boots on.

.-x-.

Mizuki walked downstairs and saw Haru putting his shoes on. She sat down next to him and pulled her suede boots on over her thigh-length black and grey striped socks. He stood up and then offered Mizuki a hand when she was done. He pulled her up and they walked outside.

"So, where are we going?" Mizuki asked as they walked side by side to town. He looked at her with those piercing grey eyes. "I dunno. We'll find somewhere." He said, and a small smile graced his lips.

She smiled too looked towards the city lights. All of her previous worries from the meeting with Akito were gone. "Ooh! Can we go in there?" Mizuki asked. Haru nodded and was suddenly pulled by Mizuki into the little music shop.

She dragged him into the shop and she didn't let go of his hand. He followed her down the rows of CDs and she stopped when she came upon the J-Rock section. He raised an eyebrow at their joined hands but didn't say anything.

Mizuki was too occupied with searching through the CDs to realize that she had not let go of Haru's hand. She sifted through the 'D's until she came upon Dir en Grey. Her favorite band!

She looked at Haru, who was looking down at their hands. She gulped and pulled her hand away from his. "Sorry! I didn't mean to hold your hand for so long!" She blushed and turned away from him.

"It's okay…" He said, and then stood looking over her shoulder at the CD in her hands. "I like Dir En Grey, too." He stated.

She felt his breath on her ear and she blushed. "I uh…Yeah…I really like Dir en Grey. I never got their first CD. But I like all of the songs on there." She placed the CD back on the rack and began to walk around to look at other J-Rock bands.

Haru picked up the CD she just set down and looked at it. 'We already have so much in common…Not even Rin and I could agree much on anything…let alone on music…'Haru thought and he went up to the cashier and bought the CD. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Mizuki was still sifting through the racks.

He stuffed the CD into his coat pocket and walked over to Mizuki. "You ready to go?" He asked her. She nodded and walked towards the door. He opened it for her and she thanked him.

They walked side by side for a while in a comfortable silence. "Dinner?" He asked simply while they walked through the busy part of town. She nodded and smiled happily.

.-x-.

Mizuki and Haru found a quiet little American restaurant in town. They sat down at a booth and looked at the menus. "What're you going to get, Haru?" She asked him.

He looked at her and back down at the menu. "I think I'm going to get a hotdog. What about you?" He asked her; equally curious.

She blushed. "I was going to get one too…" She said, and then hid behind the menu. He pulled the menu away from her and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you like to hide or turn away when you find out we have something in common?" He asked her. Her blush deepened.

"I dunno…I…just haven't met anyone before that I've had a bunch in common with." She explained, and then looked down at her fingers.

He nodded and continued to stare at her with his light grey eyes. Then, their waitress walked up. "What would ya'll two like?" The blond waitress asked. She had a twinge of an American accent in her voice.

"Two hotdogs and two Sprites, please." Haru said, and gave the waitress the two menus. She wrote down the order and winked at Haru, who just stared back with uninterested eyes. She sauntered off to the back of the restaurant.

"How'd you know?" She asked, stunned. Haru rested his head on his hand and stared at her. "I just kinda knew." He stated. And they looked at each other in curiosity for a while longer before the waitress came back with their drinks.

.-x-.

"Hatori! I finally got those pictures printed! You must see!" Shigure nearly yelled through the phone.

Shigure heard Kyo yell from upstairs telling him to be quiet. He ignored the cat and continued to spout nonsense to Hatori.

"Anyways, Haru asked Mizuki to go out with him! I tried to call earlier, but you didn't answer your phone!" Shigure said to the silent Hatori.

"_Yes…well…That's interesting. Anyways, I have to go check up on Akito. Bye_." Hatori said before he hung up the phone.

Shigure was still talking into the phone long after Hatori hung up. Kyo came rushing downstairs and unplugged the phone. "Now can you finally shut the Hell up? Jeez!" He stormed back up the stairs and slammed his door. Shigure just smiled and walked into the TV room to wait for the two white-headed teens.

.-x-.

"Hey, stop for a second." Haru said before they opened the door to Shigure's house. Mizuki turned around and gave him a puzzled look. He fished the Dir en Grey CD out from his pocket and handed it to her.

She looked down at it and smiled. "I saw you looking at it for a while…So I thought I'd get it for you." He said, while staring down at her.

She tackled him and hugged him. "Thank you so much!" She kissed his cheek and hugged him again. "No one's ever really given me anything besides my Father…I really appreciate it." She said softly.

Haru wrapped his arms around her slowly and the corners of his lips turned up slightly. Then, he noticed a flash come from a window nearby them. He ignored it and continued to hug the girl tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: So, I got my wisdom teeth out and I look kinda crazy! I look like a chipmunk with gauze sticking out of my mouth! Hehe, well, this is where the plot begins to thicken! Hm…I wonder why?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 7

Mizuki woke up early the next day and quickly got dressed. She felt really chipper, but didn't know why. She hummed as she went down the steps and walked straight into the kitchen.

"Breakfast…" She said, and began to make a pot of rice. Then, she pulled out random food items and began to make a humongous breakfast.

"Smells good." Kyo complimented as he entered the kitchen. Mizuki nodded and continued to watch the food she was cooking on the oven.

Kyo walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and drank from it. He took the carton with him and left the kitchen.

Mizuki cooked some noodles next. She started humming and began to cut some vegetables up so she could cook those too.

"Oh, Mizu-chan! You didn't have to start making breakfast! I could have done it!" Tohru said as she rushed next to the shocked girl.

"It's quite alright; I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get up. And…Mizu-chan?" Mizuki asked, taken aback by the cute nickname that Tohru gave her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, if you don't like it I'll find another one! Or, I'll stop! I dunno!" Tohru said, holding her face in her hands in worry. Mizuki placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder.

"It's alright, really! I like it…Ru-chan." Mizuki grinned, and watched the girl brighten up. Tohru hugged Mizuki and her smile grew.

Tohru began to run around cleaning everything. "You cook, and I'll clean!" She stated firmly, and then continued to run around scrubbing everything in sight.

Mizuki watched in amusement as the girl continued to disinfect every single inch of the house. Then, she turned her attention to her food, which she began to plate. When she was done, she took it to the table in the living room and set the plates on the table.

She noticed that Kyo was missing, and none of the other Sohmas were up yet. "Hey, Ru-chan!" Mizuki called from the living room. Tohru poked her head out from the kitchen. "Yes?" She asked.

"Do you mind if you go find Yuki and Kyo? The food's ready! And I'll go get the other two." She told Tohru, who smiled brightly and went to find her two friends.

Mizuki went to go find Shigure first. She went straight to his room and knocked on his door. When he didn't reply, she opened the door slightly and wandered in. "Shigure?" She asked cautiously.

Shigure was tangled in his bed sheets and was snoring loudly. "Pretty girls…" He whispered, and then rolled over onto his back.

Mizuki grinned deviously and sneaked up next to him. "Shigure! There are pretty high school girls waiting for you outside in the living room! Don't make them wait!" She whispered in his ear.

The Dog's eyes snapped open and he rushed out of his room, and straight into the living room. A whine was heard when he finally realized he had been tricked. Mizuki snickered and walked out of his room and went in search of the Ox.

"I wonder where that Ox went…Usually he sleeps in the livi-" Mizuki started, and then tripped over something in the hallway. She landed on her knees and turned around. It was Haru who she tripped over. He was sprawled out in the middle of the hallway, still completely asleep.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "How'd you even fall asleep here?" She asked the sleeping boy.

Mizuki poked his face experimentally and waited for a reaction. When he didn't respond, she poked his side. He groaned and unconsciously twitched. She poked his side again, and a grin formed on her face. "He's ticklish," She exclaimed as his body reacted to her poke. She giggled and then shook him slightly.

"Hey, sleeping beauty! It's time for breakfast. Wake up!" She said, still trying to shake him. He grunted and grabbed her and pulled her tightly into a hug. Mizuki blushed and tried to get out of the strong teen's grip, but she couldn't.

"Hatsuharu!" She said, and poked him again. He let go of her automatically, and started wiggling. He unconsciously scooted away, and then hit his head on the wall. He cracked an eye open and looked blankly as Mizuki, who was trying to suppress a giggle.

He rolled over onto his knees and stood up. "What am I doing here?" He asked absentmindedly, while holding his head. He didn't look at her again as he stalked off towards the kitchen.

Mizuki continued to sit on the floor and pondered, "I wonder what's up with him…?"

.-x-.

"Tohru!" a gleeful voice yelled from the door. The poor girl was tackled by a flying body and landed on the floor in a heap. A cloud of smoke erupted around the two bodies, and when it cleared, Tohru held a small yellow rabbit in her arms.

Mizuki came running out of the kitchen to check on Tohru, who was still stunned by being tackled. She saw a light blue shirt and shorts lying on the ground, along with a small hat.

"Tohru, I missed you!" The rabbit exclaimed. Mizuki looked at the little rabbit that turned to her. "You must be Mizuki! I'm Sohma Momiji! It's nice to meet you!" The small rabbit said, and hopped on to Mizuki's lap. He sniffed her and laid in her lap while Tohru smiled brightly.

Mizuki touched the small rabbit and scratched his head gently. "You're so adorable!" Mizuki gushed, and hugged the small animal in her arms. Then, she was surrounded by a cloud of smoke and the small animal grew. When the smoke cleared, she and Tohru both turned away and blushed.

Momiji smiled brightly and picked his clothes up. "I'll be right back!" He yelled, and skipped down the hall to the bathroom.

"Why the Hell are you naked for?" Kyo yelled angrily. He bumped the rabbit over the head with his fist and grunted. "Put some clothes on, why don't ya? There are girls in the house, idiot!" Kyo yelled again while Momiji whined.

Mizuki and Tohru were still turned around from the two boys. "Kyo, stop being mean!" Mizuki scolded Kyo. He just stomped off to go outside. Tohru ran after the angered boy in attempt to calm him down.

The little rabbit came back a few minutes later completely dressed. He tackled Mizuki this time and they sprawled out on the floor. "Ooh! I know," Momiji said while pondering. He held a finger up to his mouth in thought. "You're the girl that Ha'ri was talking about! He said you were cursed like us! But, you're not part of the family…" Momiji said, and cocked his head to the side.

Mizuki stared at the little boy next to her. "No, my family has its own curse." She said, and smiled. He was sooo cute!

"Oh, so you change into a wolf? That's so cool! Ha'ri told me. Hey, do you want a lollipop?" He asked her while sticking one in front of her face. She took it from him and popped it into her mouth.

"Say, where's Haru? He hasn't been home for a while. Is he here?" Momiji asked while holding his own lollipop in front of his mouth. He took Mizuki's hand and pulled her along with him. Mizuki nodded. "I don't know where he's at though, he just wanders around sometimes and it takes a while to find him…" Mizuki explained.

Momiji nodded. "Sounds like Haru. He's always had problems with getting lost…" He said. He dragged Mizuki through the house in search for Haru.

"So, Momiji, how come no one came with you? Aren't you a little young to be wandering around by yourself?" Mizuki asked concernedly. She was surprised such a young boy actually found his way to Shigure's house by himself.

"I'm fifteen! I'm the same age as Haru!" Momiji explained. Mizuki's mouth dropped a bit. Mentally, she sized both of them up. But, Momiji was so small! He didn't look like he was about to enter high school!

"Oh, Haru! There you are!" Momiji yelled, waving at the absentminded boy who was wandering outside in Shigure's garden.

Haru looked up at the Rabbit. "Yo." He said blandly, and went back to staring at the bushes. Momiji tilted his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is he okay?" Momiji whispered to Mizuki, who shrugged. "He's been acting weird all day today."

"Hey, Haru!" Momiji yelled as he approached the ox. The white-haired boy turned a little bit and then went back to ambling around the garden.

Momiji let go of Mizuki's hand and approached Haru. He looked at his cousin. "Haru, are you okay?" Momiji asked.

Haru grunted and turned away from his cousin. "Is it Rin?" He asked softly, while touching Haru's arm comfortingly.

Haru clenched his fists and his eyes narrowed. "It's none of your damn business!" He said, and began to stalk away to the forest. Momiji's eyes filled with tears.

"Haru, wait!" Mizuki yelled after him and pulled him back. Haru swiveled around and looked at her. But this time, his anger didn't fade when he looked at her. She noticed that.

"What do you want now?" He said as he tore his arm away from her grip. She dropped her hand and stared at him in confusion.

"What's your problem? Are you okay?" She asked him quietly. He glared at her with onyx eyes and scoffed.

"You're the problem! Ever since you came here, everything I know has been turned upside down! I don't even know why you're here, you obviously don't belong!" Haru screamed, which led to the occupants of the house to see what was happening outside. They came out quietly, unbeknownst to the two teens.

"Haru…" Mizuki began, but tears were beginning to flood her vision. She choked before she could say anymore. He continued to glare at her with angry eyes. "You make me sick." He said finally, and he stomped off into the woods, and away from all the people who looked on in confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I just finished a BUNCH of vocab terms….That aren't even due until 4 days from now. That goes to show how much time I want to focus on getting this story out! Anyways, thanks to midnightheartXxX for responding not only to my story, but also to my artwork for this story. You guys can drop me a line whenever, I don't bite. I appreciate all the questions/comments from my readers. I like to reply back! And, I nearly cried writing this chapter…Ugh, me and my drama.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 8

Mizuki stared at the place where Haru disappeared through the woods. She was still slightly shocked at his behavior, and she felt deep down that she had in fact, made him the way he was. Mizuki dropped to the ground in a heap and continued to stare at the path of destruction the angered boy left behind.

"Mizu-chan, are you alright?" Tohru asked while placing a hand on Mizuki's shoulder. She kneeled next to the crumpled girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hope Haru is too!" Mizuki said with a fake happy tone. She smiled brightly and turned away from Tohru, who continued to kneel next to her. "I think…I'll just stay outside for a couple more minutes and try to settle things in my head…"Mizuki continued, and stared up to the sky with the brightest smile she could muster.

Tohru patted Mizuki's shoulder and stood up. "Okay, Mizu-chan. Just don't stay out long. It'll start to get cold soon." Tohru said as she left the falsely chipper girl outside.

As soon as Tohru left, a barrage of tears started to fill her eyes again. She continued to stare at the darkening sky, and for a while, just wanted to break down. But she couldn't.

"This is stupid…Why am I crying over a guy for?" She asked herself out loud, and not really expecting an answer.

Then, a hand appeared in front of her face with a lollipop. Mizuki swallowed her tears and turned to see the rabbit smiling with his own lollipop sticking out of his mouth. She took it gingerly from his hand but didn't stick it in her mouth.

Momiji sat down next to Mizuki and looked back to the sky with her. "You know, I don't think it's you who he's mad at." Momiji said carefully, while still keeping his eyes on the horizon.

Mizuki's eyes filled again with tears, but she didn't let them fall. "Why not? It seemed like it was me…" She began, but was cut off by the rabbit.

"I just think…that maybe he's just mad at himself. From what Ha'ri was told from Shigure, Haru's never acted this way before around girls. Not even Rin. So I think he's just confused, and doesn't know what to do, or say." Momiji said, and took the candy out from his mouth. He twirled it in his fingers and sighed.

"Who's Rin?" Mizuki asked. Momiji stuck the sucker back in his mouth and tilted his head to the side.

"She's another Sohma. She's cursed with the spirit of the horse. Well…she and Haru have been off and on for the past couple of years. And poor Haru, he can't let her go. I love her as family, but…She just doesn't treat Haru right. She's always abusing him; mentally that is. She's even gone to the point where she's left Haru all alone waiting for her at a park just to get back at him for their break up. And now, I've heard that she's found another man, but is still clutching on to Haru like a life line…" He trailed off, and lowered his somber eyes to the dirt, and shook his head.

"But he still loves her. It's like those relationships where a person loves someone so much, that even if they hurt them, they just can't let that person go…Until they meet someone who's worthy enough to take them from their pain…" His eyes locked on to hers and then she turned away.

"But how can one help another if they don't want to be helped?" Mizuki asked quietly. "I dunno, that's something that they have to figure out on their own…But hey! Doesn't that cloud look like a bunny?"

.-x-.

"I want to go see Haru." Mizuki said to Shigure, who was writing at his desk. He took his glasses off and set them on the table.

"Haru?" He asked in a surprised tone. "Mizuki, it's been nearly two months since you last seen him. Are you sure you want to open those wounds?" Shigure asked slowly.

Mizuki nodded her head. "I want to see him. I need to get things straight. I can't go on living asking myself 'what happened' or 'why did it happen that way'" She started, a new light in her eye.

Shigure was surprised. In the two months that she'd been at his house, she never showed that type of aggression before. "Well, when do you want to go?" He asked her.

She started walking out of his office. She turned around and replied, "Now."

.-x-.

"I'll meet up with you at the gate. I'm going to see Hatori for a bit…Don't get lost, okay?" Shigure said in a worried tone. He didn't like the idea of her seeing Haru, but it was her choice…

"I'll be quick, I promise." She said, and turned around to the house that was in front of her. She gathered all of her courage that she had and walked up to the door. And then, her determination wilted. She already had her hand up at the door, ready to knock.

She gathered her wits and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, she heard shuffling a couple of voices. The door opened, and a girl looked through the crack made by the door and its frame.

"What do you want?" The girl sneered, her chocolate eyes darkened by the glare that she sent Mizuki. Then, the girl opened the door wider, and Mizuki saw the girl's long, unkempt black hair.

"I was wondering…if Haru was around?" Mizuki asked quietly.

The girl pursed her lips and shoved the door wide open. The girl stood there in only a t-shirt that barely reached her mid -thigh. Behind her, Haru ambled up only in black pants that were partially unzipped. Mizuki swallowed hard, it didn't take a fool to figure out who this girl was, or what they were doing.

Haru stood behind Rin and stared at Mizuki with blank charcoal-colored eyes. "I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute…" Mizuki said to Haru, who continued to look at her.

He walked around Rin, who was starting to get furious, and met Mizuki outside. Rin slammed the door behind herself, and Mizuki could hear her stomping away from the door.

"Why?" She asked softly. All the questions, all the sadness, everything she felt the last two months could only be summed and jumbled up into that one, tiny word.

His empty eyes showed no emotion as hers began to fill with tears. "How…how can you just show up in my life, make me start to like you, and then run away when you realize that maybe…just maybe, you like me back?" She nearly cried, her emotions started to spill over, and for a second, she thought she saw a flicker of emotion appear in his eyes. But as soon as she thought she saw it, it was already gone.

But he didn't respond. He only stuck his hands into his black jeans, and continued to stare at her. She continued, albeit shaky. "And, finally, when you met someone who made you happy, who made you smile, you give them up? I…I didn't want to give you up…I wanted to get to know you, to be with you…" She finally broke down, and the tears came flowing out of her eyes. For once in her lifetime, she just wanted something, wanted _someone. _And she never knew how badly until that moment when she stared at the boy who stole her heart in less than 72 hours.

His eyes lightened to the shade of grey she'd grown to miss, and suddenly, he enveloped her into a hug, and squeezed her.

Mizuki's eyes continued to water, and she hugged him back. "I just want you to be happy…and I don't want you to hurt anymore…I don't want you to be alone…" She looked him in the eyes, and he automatically understood what or who she was talking about.

He lowered his head onto hers, and closed his eyes. "I'm so stupid…I'm the idiot ox who never did anything right…" He said and squeezed her tighter. She shook her head.

"No, you're only human…" She stated, and then was cut off when his lips crashed onto hers.

.-x-.

Rin stood in the window and her eyes narrowed in hatred. She knew, no matter what happened, she'd make that whore pay for taking her Haru…But first, she might as well get him back first, and have fun in his house.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: This beginning is a little dramatic. But whatevs. It has to be interesting, doesn't it? I'm going through a majorrrrrr writer's block right now. This always happens. –sigh—. Anyways, I'd like to say that I've gotten farther with this story than any other I've ever written. I plan to finally see one of my stories be completed. Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and _**PS:**__ there is a true story in here about me that's a little stretched. But, if you can figure it out, I might do a cameo or something._

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 9

Rin watched in anger as her Haru kissed that wench. Her nostrils flared and she stomped her foot. She turned and grabbed a vase that was sitting on a small table next to her. Rin threw it at the television, and successfully broke both.

She slammed her fist into the wall, and then overturned the table in the middle of the room. "I will kill that stupid whore!" She nearly screamed. She continued on her rampage and smashed countless items in her path.

"RIN! What the Hell are you doing?" Haru's voice floated from the main hallway. She turned and looked at the boy whose eyes were beginning to darken. She nearly laughed.

"First, you want to screw me, and then you go and kiss that whore? What kind of man are you?" She screamed, slamming her fist into the wall again and knocked off a picture frame. Haru glared at the dark headed girl.

"Haru, is everything okay?" Mizuki asked as she followed Haru into his house. Rin stared at Mizuki with deep hatred in her eyes. Rin charged at Mizuki who remained unmoving.

Rin collided with Mizuki, tackling her out of the house and onto the dirt outside. Mizuki growled angrily and flipped Rin off of her. Mizuki stood up quickly just as the other girl did.

Rin went flying at Mizuki with a punch, which she easily dodged. Mizuki slapped Rin's arm away which left Rin's body wide open. Mizuki slammed her fist into Rin's stomach and threw her back down to the ground.

"Don't get up. I don't want to fight you." Mizuki stated coolly, her usual calm mint eyes darkened to a deep green as she stared at the malicious girl. Rin stood up slowly and began to tremble with anger. Then, a puff of smoke surrounded the angered girl, and a black horse stood in her place.

Mizuki stared at the horse with blank, dark green eyes. She lowered her hands and bared her teeth. Rin snorted and stomped a hoof into the ground.

Haru ran in front of Mizuki. "Rin, stop this. You're acting like a freaking lunatic." Haru said, trying to calm the girl that was about to charge.

Rin charged at the two, and Mizuki pushed Haru out of the way. As Rin got closer, Mizuki spun out of the way of the horse, and brought her leg up. She brought her foot down on top of the horse's head and slammed it into the ground. Rin transformed back into a human and lied there staring at Mizuki with a gleam of hatred still in her eyes.

"I didn't want it to go this way. I'm sorry." Mizuki apologized. She didn't want to fight. But that girl was aiming to trample and ultimately kill her.

Haru stood up slowly and walked over to Mizuki. She looked at him with unreadable eyes. "Go get your stuff. I'll stay out here." Mizuki said carefully.

Haru looked at her with questioning eyes and then stalked off towards his house. Mizuki looked down at the temporarily paralyzed girl. "You know, it's people like you who make it hard for people like me to remain calm. Come after me again, and I will kill you." She stated. She closed her eyes and her father's voice entered her head. "_Mizuki,_ _you can't go around fighting people. I taught you differently than that…" _That's what her father always used to say when she came home with bloodied knuckles and bruises…

Rin picked herself up slowly and began walking towards the woods. When she disappeared, Mizuki sighed and shook her head. "I promised you…that I would be a different and better person when you died…" She said sadly while a wave of nostalgia washed over her.

Haru walked outside with a newly acquired jacket and a duffel bag. Mizuki turned to him and smiled slightly. He placed a hand on her shoulder and started leading her to the front gates.

"You're wearing a jacket but no shirt? You're not cold?" Mizuki asked quietly as they walked. Haru looked down at her. He grunted and shifted the duffel bag on his arm.

"I guess you are, huh? But you're just trying to show off your assets. I understand." She continued with a mock calmness. He raised an eyebrow at her and flicked her nose.

She sneezed and glared at him. "Hey, that's not funny!" She slapped his arm lightly and sneezed again. Mizuki sighed miserably and continued walking after Haru.

"Not my problem." He said softly, and looked down at her with slightly amused eyes. She growled at him and crossed her arms.

"You're a mess, Hatsuharu." She commented and looked away to the woods. He humphed. "Yeah, but I guess I'm your mess now." He stated simply and grabbed her hand with his free one.

.-x-.

Mizuki, Shigure, and Haru walked towards the house in near silence. Shigure had long since given up on teasing them, which was mostly due to a slightly angered Ox. Mizuki, although outwardly happy, seemed as though she still had something on her mind.

When they arrived, they were met with a flying Kyo crashing through the door. All three sweat dropped and looked inside. "Oh. Kagura's here. I might as well start calling the repair man…" Shigure stated as he stepped over the beaten Cat.

Mizuki kneeled down next to the Cat and studied him. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked. He groaned and looked at her. His eyes shifted to a brown headed girl who had steam coming from her nose and ears.

Mizuki continued kneeling next to Kyo. Kyo struggled to get up, but was met with another fist to the face as the girl pummeled him into the ground. "Uh…" Mizuki began, but was cut off by Haru who pulled her inside the house.

"Is he going to be alright?" Mizuki asked Haru worriedly. He just shrugged. "She won't kill him. Maybe beat him to an inch of his life, but not kill him." He said absentmindedly. Mizuki's face turned blue and she looked at the poor boy was being beaten by that girl outside. Now she was swinging him around in circles by his feet.

"I'm hungry." Haru muttered as he began to walk to the kitchen. Mizuki followed after him silently. "I'll make you something. What do you want?" She asked.

He leaned against the table and stared at the ceiling. "Yakisoba, please." Mizuki nodded and fished out the ingredients for the noodles.

"I didn't know you were that good a martial artist…" Haru stated, and looked at her with light grey eyes. Mizuki sighed. She knew he was going to bring it up eventually. But then she thought of his comment and a vein popped on her forehead. "Wait! What do you mean?" She asked, brandishing a wooden spoon in his direction.

Haru looked at her with bemused eyes and continued. "Rin was always the pride and joy of our Master. She was so good when she used to take Karate with us. She won all of the tournaments she went to…So I want to know why and how you were able to take her down with just a punch and a kick."

Mizuki turned back to the food she was making. "Up until my father died…I used to go to underground fighting tournaments. I was always so angry and bitter because of how my family treated me that I had to find a way to vent all my anger. I would go and fight all these people… and tear them apart because I used them as a vent for my anger."

"My father, who was the only one who actually cared for me, was saddened that I chose to do those things. Because he believed the stuff he taught me was for self-defense. Not to go around hurting others. But…I never listened to him…I kept going, kept winning money, kept breaking his heart." She said sadly.

But she smiled suddenly. "Go find the others. Lunch is almost ready." He looked at her in puzzlement, but did as she asked.

When he left, she clutched at her aching heart. "Father…"

.-x-.

"So you're the girl that everyone's talking about in the Sohma compound." The girl stated as she walked into the kitchen. Mizuki turned to see the girl who was beating the stuffing out of Kyo earlier. Mizuki smiled. She ignored the girl's earlier comment and began to bring the food out to the living room.

"I'm…Sohma Kagura by the way…" Kagura said. Mizuki stopped and her smile brightened. "I'm Tsukidorei Mizuki. It's nice to meet you, Kagura-chan." Mizuki continued to the other room with food in her hands.

Kagura saw Kyo enter the room to sit down and eat. She grabbed the other plates and began to bring them into the other room. "Kyo! My love! It's lunch time!" Kagura yelled happily. Kyo ignored her and she quickly got angry. "Kyo!" She yelled again. She threw what she had in her hands at him and tackled him.

Mizuki came back into the room with more plates but stopped. Half of the food she made was smashed against Kyo's head or was lying in a heap next to him.

"Kagura…" Haru's voice floated dangerously from the doorway. She turned to see her cousin standing beside the Mizuki girl. Mizuki's eyes were focused on the food that was strewn everywhere.

Mizuki raised her hand and patted Haru's chest. "It's okay. I like cooking. I'll get this cleaned up before I cook some more." Mizuki said happily, and went to go get the cleaning supplies.

Haru sighed and sat down at the table. "You know it took her a couple of hours to make all of that. She made more stuff than needed since she saw you were probably going to be a guest…" Haru trailed off. He rested his head on his hand and played with a noodle that was on the table.

Kagura stopped beating Kyo into the ground and stood up. She quietly left the room in search for the other girl.

Mizuki came back with a bunch of paper towels and cleaning supplies. Kagura stopped Mizuki and held onto her arm. She looked down and blushed.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to waste all the food you made…I just got a little excited." Kagura explained, and shuffled her feet. Mizuki patted her hand softly.

"It's okay, I understand." She said, and continued to the living room. Kagura stared at the girl's retreating back and she smiled.

.-x-.

"Where's Tohru anyways?" Mizuki asked once they finished lunch. Yuki helped carry the dishes to the sink. "She went out with Uotani-san and Hanajima-san. She should be back by dinner." Yuki explained. Mizuki nodded and continued to wash the dishes.

Haru ambled in sometime later and picked up a towel. He started drying the dishes she washed and put them back on the rack that Mizuki was putting them on. "You don't have to help me." She said, and stuck her hands back in the sudsy water.

He shrugged and threw the towel over his shoulder and stacked the dried ones on the rack. "Hey, Haru?" Mizuki asked quietly. Haru turned slowly and was greeted by a splash in the face of water. He remained motionless as the water and soap slid down his face.

Mizuki gulped. "Whoops…" She said, but a small smile began to cover her face. He grabbed the towel on his shoulder and began to twirl it. Mizuki's eyes widened.

"No. no nooooo." Mizuki said, and started to run away from the soap-covered boy. He ran after her with his towel ready to whip at her.

Shigure watched in amusement as the two teens raced by him. "Don't break my house!" He reminded the two. He walked into the hallway and whistled. His hand reached for the telephone. "Don't even _think_ about it Shigure!" Mizuki's voice came from upstairs. Then, a yell followed after that, and then some laughing. Shigure furrowed his eyebrows when he heard a bunch of sneezes and some threats. He shrugged it off and smirked.

"Oh Ha'riiiiii!" Shigure said once the Dragon picked up the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I guess no one tried the challenge…Anyways, thank you to Midnightheart who has replied to every **single** chapter and **all** of my artwork. You rock. Also, I'd like to thank the 500 people who've read my story. It's not a lot, you might say. But it is to me. Thank you sooo much. You guys just don't understand!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I own the dream that embodies the wish that I did.

Chapter 10

.-x-.

"Let's go out again." Haru said as Mizuki walked by him in the hallway. She looked at him incredulously. He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she put away the cleaning supplies. She turned around to him and smiled.

"Remember last time? You got us lost." She teased him gently. He looked at her blankly and grunted. "Well, fine then. I guess I'll go by myself and get lost in the dark abyss of the monstrous city. Farewell." He turned to leave, but was stopped by a tug on his shirt.

He turned to her. "I'll go with you, silly. I can't let you get eaten by the big scary city. I have to protect you, don't I?" She said mockingly. She dragged him to the front door and yelled out to Shigure.

"Hey, Haru and I are going out! There are leftovers if you get hungry!" Mizuki yelled to the man. He peeked out from the living room and pretended to cry.

"But Mizuki! I want a freshly coo-" He was cut off by the door closing. He sighed in fake sadness and slumped in defeat.

"Shut up, Tohru's coming home anyways. It's not like we're going to die if we have leftovers." Kyo said irritably. Shigure ignored him and continued to sulk.

.-x-.

The two teens walked together in silence with their hands stuck in their pockets. Mizuki was thinking about what she saw earlier. Was it possible for a man to get over another that quickly? Or was he still confused? She was so bewildered that she didn't see the fact that Haru was staring at her in wonder.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked her bluntly. Mizuki looked at him with surprised eyes. She tore her eyes from his and looked down at her shoes. She shook her head slightly.

Haru grabbed her arm and spun her towards him. He looked at her with fierce eyes. "Mizuki, I know what you saw today…was something horrible. I know that it hurt you." He started, but trailed off when he saw that she still had not looked at him.

"I thought that day when I left you would make you hate me. But I didn't want that. I was so stupid and scared. I didn't want to face you after what happened. But I was so miserable; it's something that I still don't understand. It's like my heart was ripped out and there was a hole left gaping there." He continued. He leaned down to look her in the eyes.

She lifted her saddened eyes to his fiery grey ones. He cupped her cheek gently. "But I will tell you that I will make everything I've done to hurt you right. I will show you that I can be the person that can support you. I won't mess this up. I promise." He said quietly. He kissed her forehead gently and engulfed her in a hug. She hiccupped slightly and smiled.

"I believe you…" She said. She gripped his jacket in her hands and looked at him. "But, if you ever do something like that again, I'll beat you up." She promised and slapped her hand gently against his chest. He chuckled slightly and hugged her tighter.

.-x-.

"Uh… plain Yakisoba please." Haru asked the waitress. He handed the menu to the girl and then looked at Mizuki who had an eyebrow raised.

"I just made you Yakisoba. You want more?" She asked and then started laughing. He looked at her in confusion. She wasn't angry?

He pushed his glass around the table. She smiled softly. "You must really like those noodles then, huh?" She asked as she peeled the wrapper back from her straw. She stuck the straw in her mouth and then blew the wrapper at him.

It didn't reach him. He looked at her and then at the wrapper with slightly amused eyes. "You're not really good at that." He stated, and flicked it back at her. She sulked.

"You're so mean, Hatsuharu!" She pouted. He shrugged slightly. Haru looked up to see the waitress come back with their food.

Haru groaned. Mizuki looked at him curiously. "What's wrong with you?" Mizuki asked him. He was staring down at his plate in anger. She saw tiny bits of beef mixed into the noodles.

She busted out laughing. He stared at her in disbelief and grunted. "It's not funny. That's sick!" He said, and raised his hand in order to wave down the waitress.

Mizuki almost fell out of her seat from laughing. "That is so ironic!" She stated, and continued to laugh hysterically.

The waitress walked up to the table. "May I help you?" She asked brightly. Haru glared at her. "Yeah. I want to know why yo-" He was interrupted by a kick to the shin. He looked at the girl who was sitting across from him with black eyes. Mizuki smiled at the girl and out of the corner of her eye she gave him the look.

"I think there was a misunderstanding. He asked for plain noodles and he received beef in his. Do you mind if you get him another plate please?" Mizuki asked in a pleasant tone.

The waitress apologized profusely and ran away with the plate of noodles. Haru sighed and calmed down. He ran a hand through his messy hair and leaned back. "It's not funny. I bet I'm allergic and I could have died from a twisted case of cannibalism." He said seriously.

She looked at him and shook her head. "You can't be serious." She said. He looked at her with blank eyes and remained silent.

She sweatdropped. "You are serious. I can't believe it." Then she grinned and started laughing even louder.

.-x-.

The two walked through the streets slowly. "I remembered the way so we won't get lost." Mizuki laughed. Haru looked at her from the corner of his eye and then he sighed.

"You're mean to me." He said blankly. She laughed and patted his arm. "I am not, I'm only having fun. I know you are too" Mizuki said and smiled at him. Haru looked at her again and shrugged.

"I guess you aren't too painful to be around." He said evenly. She glared at him in fake anger. "You're the one who's mean, Haru!" She huffed and crossed her arms. She stopped suddenly.

Haru turned around to see Mizuki start shaking. She was growing paler with each moment and then she fell to her knees. Haru ran over to her and knelt beside her. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Mizuki!" He yelled and grabbed her shoulders.

She continued to shake uncontrollably and then covered her face with her hands. She shook her head as if trying to ignore something that was bothering her. "He's…he's_ here_."

.-x-.

"I understand who you are. Get to the point. I'm tired and I really don't want to deal with you." Akito stated coldly as he turned to the person near the door. The person moved forward until he was close enough to see Akito clearly. His grey eyes flashed slightly in the light.

"I know that Mizuki is here. I want her back. My family needs her in ord-" The man was cut off by Akito, who started laughing hysterically.

"You want her to break your flea-invested family's curse. But as you can see, I've been one step ahead of you, Kenji. You fool. You act like I don't understand that the girl can break the curse because of what she is." Akito stated and glared at Kenji with narrowed teal eyes.

Kenji's slate eyes stared back. "She belongs to us, Akito. She is from our family, from our bloodline! She doesn't belong to you!" Kenji said angrily. Akito stared at him and then threw his head back and laughed again.

"That is where you're wrong. I did my own research of the girl. I traced her bloodlines. Do you even know who her mother is?" Akito asked when he finally stopped laughing.

Kenji's eyes widened. "No…Daisuke came back to the compound after that girl was born. The woman was reportedly dead." Akito hummed and turned away from the confused man.

Akito turned his head and smiled slyly. "You see, Kenji…her mother was a Sohma. Akemi Sohma to be truthful. " Akito said in a mocking tone. He watched in ecstasy as the young wolf paled in front of him.

"Your mother's younger sister…" Kenji stated blankly, and then he shook his head in disbelief. He turned around and quickly left them room.

Akito looked outside and laughed again. "How terribly dramatic…"


	11. Chapter 11

Note: So I've been crammed with homework…The fun part is the fact that I had a competition on Saturday and couldn't do my DBQ (Which sucks by the way). Anyways…Uhm…My story line is deviating from my original plan, but I think this way works a bit more than I had it. Okay, to the story!

Disclaimer: Look at the past ten chapters.

Chapter 11

"Mizuki. Mizuki get up. We have to get you back to Shigure's." Haru said as the girl continued to sit on the sidewalk. She kept shaking her head back and forth. She didn't respond to him at all.

"Is she okay?" A man said as he stood over Mizuki and Haru. Haru got the chills but kept his face impassive. He looked up to see a man that was a little older than him. Haru suddenly felt nauseated. He felt like he was being probed by something dark and sinister.

Haru shook off the feeling and stood up next to the man. "She's fine…." Haru said. He didn't know what was wrong with Mizuki besides the fact she was downright scared out of her mind.

Mizuki uncovered her face. She'd felt that feeling before. Her mind being probed…she looked up at Haru and the man standing next to him. The stranger smiled at her slightly.

Mizuki screamed and scrambled to her feet. She didn't look back as she took off running down the street. Haru looked from the man and then to Mizuki. He took off after her as fast as he could.

The man laughed slightly as he rubbed his hand through his spikey black and red hair. He turned away and walked swiftly down the street.

.-x-.

Mizuki kept running as fast as she could. She tried to get as far away from that _man_ as she could. How could he have found her? How? She got as far away from him as she physically could in Japan, but it still wasn't enough.

Mizuki ran towards the woods and jumped over the foliage easily. She ignored the voice coming from behind her. She had to get away…She continued to run. She barely felt the scratches on her body from the branches scraping past her as she sprinted.

Haru followed Mizuki. She was slowly increasing the distance between them. Suddenly, she disappeared out of his vision and he stopped. "Mizuki!" He yelled loudly. He was met with complete silence. He grunted unhappily and started running again.

Mizuki tripped over a root and sprawled to the ground. She stayed on the ground and didn't move. Her legs hurt and she felt like she was made out of lead. She looked around blankly and then her eyes filled with tears. "How…" She muttered to herself.

Haru pushed through more branches and stopped. He bent over and rested his hands on his knees. He panted and then rubbed the sweat from his forehead. He heard a loud noise to his right and his head snapped to where it came from. He ran towards the sound as fast as he could.

Haru came up Mizuki who was still lying on the ground in a heap. Her body was shaking from her cries. He walked over slowly and knelt down beside her. Mizuki shot up and backed away from him. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Haru's heart fell slightly. She didn't recognize him… "Mizuki…" He muttered. She stopped, and then continued to scoot away from him. He reached out for her slowly, and touched her cheek softly. "It's okay…" He said, and then slowly got closer to her.

She finally stopped shaking and her eyes slowly filled with recognition. "Haru…" She muttered. Her eyes began to flutter close as she fell limp in his arms. A cloud of smoke surrounded the two bodies and then cleared slowly. Haru sighed and bent over the small snow white wolf that was resting peacefully on his lap.

.-x-.

Haru walked slowly towards Shigure's house. It was already dawn, and everybody was probably wondering where they were at. Before Haru could even knock on the door, it slid open and revealed an extremely worried Tohru. He eyes trailed down to the white wolf in his arms. Haru pushed by her and walked into the house.

"What happ-" She began, but was cut off by Haru who was already walking up the stairs to the second floor. Tohru followed him anxiously into Mizuki's room. Haru laid the sleeping wolf on the bed and stood up straight. Tohru watched from the doorway silently while Haru turned away from the bed and stalked out of the bedroom. Tohru turned to see him disappear down the stairs. She turned back to the wolf with worried eyes.

"So what happened?" Shigure asked before Haru was completely down the stairs. Haru shrugged and stopped. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I don't know. Mizuki saw some guy that scared her and she ran away. We got lost." Haru said simply.

Shigure let the boy pass from the stairway and followed him into the living room. "Do you know who he was?" Shigure asked as they sat down at the table. Haru shook his head slightly and rested his head on his hand.

"No. But she said something about some people being here. She acted like they were demons or something." Haru said nonchalantly. Shigure kept his face straight and void of emotion. So _they_ must have been family members that Ha'ri said went over to the main house last night…

Shigure stood up and walked towards the hall. "I'll call Ha'ri and have him come and look at her. In the meantime, why don't you take a rest? You look like you've gone through hell." Shigure said, and then he disappeared into the hallway.

Haru's head slid from his hand. He was already asleep before his head hit the table.

.-x-.

"Mizuki's upstairs. Second door on your left…" Shigure said when Hatori arrived. The dragon nodded and went upstairs with his doctor bag. He opened the door and walked inside. He was shocked, but he kept his face impassive. Mizuki was still in her animal form.

"Tohru, you may leave. I'll take care of her." Hatori said. He placed his bag on the end of Mizuki's bed and turned towards the sleeping wolf. Tohru exited quietly.

"Mizuki. Time to wake up." Hatori said quietly. The wolf stirred slightly and then her eyes fluttered open. She gazed at Hatori with hazy green eyes.

Hatori turned around as a puff of smoke filled the room. "I'll let you get dressed, and then we'll start your checkup." Hatori said as he fished around in his bag for his stethoscope.

Mizuki went to grab her clothes but winced. She was still sore from running for so long. Ignoring the pain, she reached for her clothes again and threw them on. "Okay." She said, and Hatori turned around.

"I'll give you some healing ointments for your cuts. I also want you to take it easy. You went into shock last night and that led to you transforming into a wolf. Usually we don't stay in our animal forms for so long. I want you to go take a bath and then come straight back into bed. I'll have Tohru bring you food." Hatori ordered as he bandaged her last cut. He threw his stuff back into his bag and he walked towards the door.

"Thank you…" Mizuki said quietly. Hatori stopped at the doorway, but didn't turn. "You're welcome." He grabbed the door handle and left the room.

Mizuki got out of bed and grabbed her towel. She walked over to the door and pulled it open. As she began to walk, she came into contact with something solid. "Ouch…" She mumbled, and rubbed her forehead. She looked up and saw Haru standing right in front of her. He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Mizuki blushed slightly. "Sorry." She said, and rubbed the back of her neck. He just continued to stand there. She looked at him again. "Thanks for bringing me home, Haru." She said, and her blush deepened.

Haru shrugged and walked inside her room. She turned around to see him close the door. She raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Weirdo…" She mumbled, and then went to the bathroom.

.-x-.

Mizuki walked back to her room while she scrubbed her hair dry with a towel. She smiled happily and savored her cleanliness. She couldn't believe how dirty she was.

Mizuki opened the door to her room and walked inside. She raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of her. Haru was sprawled out on her bed sleeping. She shook her head slightly and set her towel over her chair. She sat down in it and rested her head on the table in front of her.

"You know you don't have to sit there." Haru said groggily. He was facing away from her with half of his face in her pillow. Mizuki looked at him in curiosity.

"Where else would I go, Haru?" She said, and then rested her head on her arms again. Haru grunted and then patted the bed beside him. She looked at him in shock.

"Uh, no…Uhm…." She began, and a blush formed on her cheeks. He flopped onto his side to look at her. His eyes stared right into hers with complete seriousness.

"I can't sleep downstairs. Shigure's too loud. I can't go to Yuki's room because he'd kill me. Kyo's room smells like cat nip, and I don't know Tohru like that. You can't go anywhere because Hatori said you need rest…" He trailed off and flipped back over onto his stomach.

Mizuki's blush deepened to a beet red as she walked slowly to her bed. She sat on the edge of it. Haru turned his head towards her and peered at her. Mizuki laid down next to him and stared at the ceiling.

"So how did you know that guy?" Haru asked simply. Mizuki tensed up and her breathing hitched. Haru turned towards her completely and stared at her. "He's my cousin Hikaru. Let's just say he made my life hell when I was in the Tsukidorei compound. Dad never found out because I didn't want to worry him…But when he died and I was told to leave, he was one of the main reasons why I tried to get as far away from them as I could. And now, they're back. But I don't know why or how…" Mizuki said, but she started to choke on her words.

"What did he do to you?" Haru asked; his eyes darkened with each word. Mizuki's eyes glazed while she remembered her past. She remained silent.

Haru looked at her carefully. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me." He said. Mizuki opened her mouth slowly and then closed it. She shut her eyes. "He raped me."


	12. Chapter 12

Note: No note today…

Disclaimer: I do not own this fantastic manga/anime.

Chapter 12

Haru's eyes flashed dangerously. "What…?" He asked her slowly. Mizuki sat up straight and grabbed his arm.

"Haru…it's okay…Don't be mad about it. I got away from him." Mizuki said earnestly. Haru ignored her and jumped out of bed. He grabbed for his jacket that was hanging over her chair. He shrugged on his jacket and turned towards Mizuki.

"I'm going to find that son of a bitch and make him regret ever touching you." Haru stated darkly. His grey eyes were shadowed and his body was tense. Mizuki ran over to him and grabbed his arm again.

"Please Haru…just let it be. I've been able to move on…" She tried. Haru scoffed and jerked his thumb to the door. "You call running and screaming from that man moving on? I'll kill him!" He moved towards the door but was stopped by Mizuki's arms wrapping around his waist.

She pressed her head into his back and smiled sadly. "It really…is okay…I have you now, don't I?" She asked slowly, and squeezed him tighter. Haru's eyes narrowed as he looked back at the girl holding him.

Haru's glare lessened and he held his head. "How can you be so nice all the time…?" He muttered angrily. Mizuki's smile faltered a bit and her arms tightened around Haru's waist.

"'Cause it's the only thing I can do to stop from breaking down…"

.-x-.

"So first you decide to live at our house and now you go to school with us? This is stupid." Kyo muttered as the large group of teenagers walked down the street.

Haru merely ignored him and continued to stare at the sky. Yuki sighed and said, "Idiot cat, you already knew he was going to join us at our school. It's a new school year. It's not that much of a surprise."

Kyo stopped and threw his bag on the ground. "What'd you say, pretty boy? You want to bring this outside? Let's go!" Yuki stared at him blankly and shook his head.

"You're an idiot. We're already outside. And, if you didn't want to be called out, stop acting like such an imbecile." Yuki stated, and walked past the fuming cat.

Mizuki tilted her head towards a stricken Tohru. "Hey, Ru-chan, is it me, or do they seem more on edge?" Mizuki asked her. Tohru nodded sadly and then ran up to the two boys.

"Please stop! I mean, uh…" She waved her hands in front of her and blushed deeply. "I'm so sorry. I mean…uh…" She continued and began to bow repeatedly.

"Would you stop that? Don't apologize!" Kyo yelled. Tohru backed up a bit and nodded slightly. Yuki sighed again and began walking again.

"Hey, where's that Ox?" Kyo asked, forgetting his previous anger. Everyone looked around for the other white-haired teen.

Yuki shook his head and pointed a finger back the way they came from. The group turned to see Haru wandering down the street, obviously in the wrong direction.

"Hey, idiot! School is this way!" Kyo yelled after the boy. Haru turned slightly and grunted. He began walking towards the waiting group.

"Honestly…how is it even possible to turn around and go the wrong way on a straight street…"Yuki muttered, and held his face in his hand. Mizuki sweatdropped and laughed.

.-x-.

"Momiji!" Mizuki laughed as he ran up to her. Momiji pulled her into a hug and smiled brightly. "I missed you, Mizuki-san! I'm glad you sorted everything out…" He said happily, and grabbed her hand.

They started walking down the hall and talked happily about school. "Can you show me where my class is? I still don't get it…" Momiji said, and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper that had the outlay of the school.

Mizuki laughed and nodded. "Of course I can show you." She said happily, and turned down a hallway towards the freshman homeroom classes.

"I'm so glad I'm here now. School won't be as boring as-" Momiji started, by was interrupted by a fist smashing into his head.

"What the HELL are you wearing?" Kyo yelled. He stared angrily at the sailor top shirt and matching shorts Momiji wore. Kyo raised his fist again, and Momiji started crying. Mizuki stood in front of the whimpering boy and poked Kyo. She glared at him angrily and her eyes narrowed. "Don't be mean Kyo! He can wear whatever he wants to!" She defended angrily.

"I agree. It suits him." Haru stated as he walked up. Mizuki nodded and Kyo clenched his fists. "What difference does that make? It's still a dress!"

Momiji ignored him and turned to Mizuki. His waved his arms around and smiled brightly. He clapped his hands in front of his face and said "Hey, hey! I'm really not supposed to mess around in school anymore! 'Cause if I do, it'd be too easy to bump into girls! So from now on, I'm playing it cool in school!"

Kyo growled angrily. "How the hell do you call wearing a girl's uniform cool?" He screamed as a vein popped on his forehead.

"Yes! I do agree with you, Sohma Kyo of class 2-D! Despite the fact that I find your oddly colored hair extremely disagreeable, I find a boy wearing a girl's uniform almost unbearable!" A screechy voice yelled from down the hall.

The group turned to see a nerdy looking boy standing proudly with his hands on his hips. "As the student council president, I, Makoto Takai, will not allow this!" Takai continued.

The group groaned and watched in boredom as Takai approached the group. "I can see you lot will be troublesome! Especially you two!" Takai pointed at the two white-haired teens.

Mizuki gave him a puzzled look. "Huh?" She said, and suddenly felt self-conscious. She didn't do anything different from last year…

"I WILL not accept that white hair and gaudy accessories on the both of you!" Takai continued, and began to turn pink in the face.

"But president-senpai, it's our natural hair color. We were born with it…" Mizuki tried to explain calmly, but she was slowly getting angry.

"I cannot, for the life of me, believe that your hair is natural! How do you explain his black roots? Or, better yet, that stripe of black in your hair?" Takai said confidently, obviously thinking he'd won the argument.

"Senpai, I know it seems irrational, but it really is natural…" She countered. She noticed Haru stiffen out of the corner of her eye and she rested a hand on his arm in comfort. He stuck his pinky in his ear and began to twist it.

"So I suppose that you could say Momiji wearing a dress is natural then, hm?" Takai yelled. Haru continued to mess with his ear. Mizuki sighed slowly.

Momiji began to cry once again. Mizuki let go of Haru's sleeve and stood in front of Momiji. "Stop yelling at him! You're making him feel bad…" She said, and covered the crying rabbit from the insane president.

Takai smirked. "Then who should I be yelling at, you?" He said smugly. Mizuki bit her lip, but refused to retaliate to the idiot's last comment.

"Shut up." Takai's eyes widened in shock at Haru's sudden outburst. Haru turned to the president with obsidian eyes. "Quite shoutin' like you're the king of the freakin' world. You're making my ears bleed, you bastard." Haru stated. He stalked towards the cowering president. Takai began stumbling back and out of the way of Haru.

"Now I have a question for you. If I wore a tie, it wouldn't change who I am. If I had no piercings, it wouldn't mean I'm nice…And if my hair was black, it wouldn't stop me from kicking your ass!" Haru grabbed the president's shirt and pulled him closer.

Haru stared at the whimpering Takai with crazed eyes. "Who the hell you think you are? God?" He tightened his grip on Takai's shirt. Haru lifted him off the ground by his shirt and then shook him. "What's the matter? No more advice?" Haru screamed.

"Haru stop!" Mizuki yelled. Haru dropped the stunned president and stalked over to her. He grabbed her chin and lifted it up. "So what? You wanna distract me from this idiot then…?" He lowered his face to hers. His other hand wrapped around her waist and slid down to her butt. She stiffened, growled, and then slapped him as hard as she could.

Haru sprawled to the floor and held his face. "Ugh….what happened….?" He muttered blankly. Mizuki fumed silently while her eye twitched. "I will not kiss you when you're being an asshole, Hatsuharu!" She yelled.

.-x-.

Mizuki walked alongside Haru on the way home. She stayed with him while he was on clean-up duty, so they left after almost everyone was already gone.

"Why does my face hurt…"Haru said blandly, and touched the bruise on his cheek. Mizuki shook her head at the boy next to her sighed.

"You're a complete nut, Haru." She deadpanned, and he turned his head towards her slowly. "So what are you then?" He asked.

She mock-glared at him. "A normal person, duhh!" She stuck out her tongue at him. He looked at her with raised eyebrows and shook his head. "I think you're a nut too. But a weird nut. Like…a beetle nut." He said.

She looked at him and laughed. "But they don't seem weird, Haru…" She stated. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, but who names a nut after a beetle anyways? I think that's kinda weird."

"You calling me weird, Haru?" She asked and poked his side. He shivered a bit and continued walking. She poked him again, which made Haru wiggle away from her. "No…" He said, and jumped away from her next poke attack.

When she tried to poke him again, Haru grabbed her arm and spun her to him. "Hey…I have a question…" He began slowly.

Mizuki cocked her head to the side. "Huh?" She looked down at her arm that Haru held in hand. Haru leaned in closer to her and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. He backed away from her and dropped her arm. "Never mind. You probably wouldn't know the answer anyways…"


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Sooo….Chapter 13. Yeah. And, I've recently become addicted to the anime/manga Ouran High School Host Club even though I'm not really into that cutesy comical anime…But I love it, nonetheless! So, I'm going to set up a poll sometime soon with what kind of story I should make next. Ouran HSHC or Vampire Knight (cause those are the ones I have thought of a plot for LOL).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket….I wouldn't be writing this love fic. Lolz.

Chapter 13

Mizuki set down her pencil and eraser and picked up her test. She stood up from her seat and approached her teacher with the test in hand. She handed her physics test to the teacher, who smiled in appreciation at her. Apparently, she was the only one in her class who actually understood Physics, and for that, the teacher loved her.

Mizuki returned to her seat and ignored the jealous glares of her classmates that had no idea what they were doing on the test. She sat back down and fiddled with her calculator; entering random functions into the calculator in order to make some funky design on the screen.

When the bell finally rang, Mizuki jumped out of her seat and walked swiftly past the complaining students. She exited out of the room and headed towards her next class.

"Hey there, sexy!" A voice called out. Mizuki assumed that the voice was directed towards someone else and she ignored it. The voice called again and a hand grabbed her arm slightly.

"Hey, can we talk to ya?" Mizuki spun around and saw two boys from her Physics class. Mizuki nodded slowly and smiled.

"Sure, what's up?" Mizuki asked and tilted her head. The two boys looked at each other and grinned widely.

"We wanted to know if you wanted you hang out with us sometime…Ya know…I always wanted to know the amount of friction between two bodies…" One boy said and winked. Mizuki blushed in embarrassment and stepped back.

"I think I'll have to pass…but thanks anyways!" Mizuki said and started to walk away. The two boys grabbed Mizuki and pulled her back. Mizuki grit her teeth and spun and lifted her hand to slap them away. But, by the time she turned around, the two boys were on the ground with knots on their head.

Haru kicked the two boys in the head and turned to her with a blank expression. "Are you alright?" He asked, and used the two boys as a walkway to approach Mizuki.

She sweatdropped and smiled. "Thanks, I am now." She looked back down to the two groaning boys on the ground and felt bad for them.

"Common." Haru grunted, and pulled her away from the two boys. Mizuki followed him as he ambled slowly down the hall.

.-x-.

"That's the guy that attacked us earlier!" One of the boys from earlier yelled as Mizuki and Haru went to join the other Sohmas for lunch. Mizuki turned towards the boy and sweat-dropped. There was a whole crowd around the boy cracking their knuckles and grinning.

One boy stepped in front of the massive crowd and raised his fist. "You mercilessly attacked our karate captain! You will pay, Sohma!" He growled out towards the unaffected white-haired boy.

Haru continued walking away from the group with his lunch in his hands. Mizuki raised an eyebrow and started walking away too.

"Hey you! Sohma!" The same boy yelled as he grabbed Haru's shoulder. Haru stopped walking but didn't turn towards the boy who had grabbed him.

Mizuki ran in front of the forward guy and smiled at him. "Please let him go, he was only trying to help me." Mizuki stated. The boy looked at her incredulously and humphed.

"You're the girl he beat our captain up for? Why?" He asked, but before he even finished his thought Haru spun around and punched the guy in the jaw. He loomed over the fallen boy with one hand clenched in a fist and the other grasping his lunch. Haru dropped it on the ground and stood in a casual fighting stance. He smirked evilly and his eyes were narrowed and dark.

The crowd behind the boy jostled in anger and surged towards Haru. Mizuki scratched her head and sighed. "Great…Black Haru…" She whispered, and watched in worry for the crowd.

Haru stared at the group with slightly crazed eyes. "Common you buffoons!" He yelled. The crowd stopped and stared at the white-haired boy grinning evilly at them.

"Uh, Boss…I don't think this is a good idea anymore….He seems kinda…you know, psychotic?" Another boy asked as he scratched his head sheepishly.

The captain shook his head and grit his teeth. "Until next time, Sohma! Watch your back!" He yelled, and ran away with the crowd following closely behind him.

Haru's eyes lightened and his crazed look softened. He looked around blankly and walked towards his discarded lunch on the ground that spilled everywhere. He stared at it with an unreadable expression and his stomach grumbled.

Mizuki handed him a pair of chopsticks and shoved her small bento box in front of him. He looked at her with curious eyes. "You can have it. I'm not really hungry anyways!" Haru accepted the small box of food.

"Sohma Hatsuharu! We need you in the Principal's office immediately. Repeat, Sohma Hatsuharu. We need you in the Principal's office immediately." A voice said over the speaker phone.

Haru handed Mizuki back her food and started ambling off towards the building. Mizuki stared after him and then smiled. She called after him. "Haru, the office is the other way!"

.-x-.

"I wonder why he's still in there…" Mizuki said as she sat in a chair outside the office. It was way past the end of school and apparently, Haru never left the Principal's office since he was called during lunch.

She stared at the tiles on the floor. "I hope he's not in trouble." She stated absentmindedly. Suddenly, the door opened and Mizuki turned sharply towards the door.

The woman she met when she first came to the school walked through the door and stopped to stare at Mizuki. She looked at Mizuki's hair and sneered a bit. "You know school has been over. You should be going home." The woman stated.

Mizuki smiled slightly. "I'm waiting for someone. I'm sorry if I was a nuisance." Mizuki apologized. The woman shook her head and started to walk to the exit. "That boy is in serious trouble. He won't be leaving for a while. It's getting dark. You should go before the predators come out…" The elderly lady said, and then disappeared through the exit door.

Mizuki sighed and rested against the wall. She closed her eyes and waited. "You need to go." A voice said from down the hall. It was one of the assistant principals. She already knew she wouldn't be able to argue with them.

Mizuki stood up and gathered her stuff. "I'm sorry…" Mizuki said, and walked outside. A gust of wind blew by her as she exited the school. "I guess Haru will have to walk by himself…I waited as long as I could…" She said, but still felt guilty that the lost-prone Ox had to go home himself…

Mizuki walked down the street slowly and hummed. She stopped walking and turned her head towards an alley that was next to her. "Huh…Coulda sworn I heard something…" She muttered, but brushed the thought off as she continued walking.

It was completely dark now. The street lights were flickering on and off and cast a yellowed light over the surrounding area. Mizuki sped up slightly but then she stopped.

"Is there something you need?" Mizuki asked, and turned towards the multiple bodies that were behind her.

She dropped her school bag and stared blankly at the group of black-haired people following her. The approached her slowly, and then began to lunge at her. Mizuki dodged around the lunges at her and backed away from the people that were regrouping themselves to attack. Mizuki raised her hands and her stance widened.

The black-haired people attacked her again, but this time, Mizuki retaliated. She side-stepped out of the way of one and slammed her knee into his face. Mizuki deflected a roundhouse kick by another with her foot and rammed her fingertips into the side of his neck and knocked him out. The last two came at her the same time, which she ducked underneath one kick. She grabbed the attacking leg and elbowed it at the knee, completely breaking it. The last attacker threw a punch and Mizuki grabbed his arm and hip-threw him to the ground. She axe-kicked his neck and slowly withdrew her foot from the last guy's broken neck. Mizuki sighed softly and grabbed her school bag.

Mizuki's ears twitched and a noise came from down the street. Mizuki regained her fighting stance and waited. White hair appeared and Mizuki relaxed. It was only Haru.

"Are you okay?" Haru asked as he stared at the broken bodies on the ground. Mizuki turned her vision away from the 4 people and she shook her head. She turned back to Haru with unnerved eyes. "I wish that Kenji and Hikaru would just leave me alone…" She stated sadly, and pulled her eyes away from her broken cousins that lay motionless on the street.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

"It's raining…" Mizuki said as she stuck her hand out to catch the drops in her hand. Haru grunted in reply and continued sloshing down the road. Mizuki sighed happily and started skipping. Haru turned towards her with bored eyes and then raised an eyebrow.

"You like the rain?" He asked her blankly. Mizuki shrugged and fell in step beside him and turned her face up to the sky. She smiled.

"I guess…I dunno, it's just cleansing, I think." She explained. Haru shook his head and sprayed water all over the place. Mizuki ran towards a puddle and jumped into it. Water splashed everywhere and she giggled happily. She turned back towards Haru and her face turned blue. Haru stood behind her completely soaked and unmoving. Mizuki smiled sheepishly and she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry, Haru…"She muttered. Haru walked up to her and stared down at her with unreadable eyes. He jumped up lazily and slammed his feet down on the same puddle she was standing in. A wave of water crashed onto Mizuki.

Haru stared at her to see her reaction. Mizuki started laughing joyously. She started skipping down the street. He followed after the giddy girl and a small smile crept onto his face.

Mizuki stopped and cocked her head to the side. There was a heap of clothes up the street and it was moving. Mizuki ran up to the pile of clothes and knelt down next to the shifting bundle.

Haru stood behind her and watched over her shoulder. Mizuki shifted the clothes with her hand and an orange snout poked out from the clothes. Mizuki gasped and removed the cover of clothes and a small tiger laid in the bundle staring at her. Mizuki reached for it and bit her.

Mizuki ignored the pain and pet the small animal on the head. She smiled gently at the little tiger and stroked its head carefully. The tiger purred slightly, and Mizuki retracted her hand. "Do you mind if I pick you up, little one?" Mizuki asked. The tiger looked at her with intelligent eyes but didn't move.

Mizuki took off her jacket and picked the small tiger up. She wrapped it in her warm coat and stood. She turned towards Haru and smiled. Haru looked down at the tiger that was staring at him. His blank eyes trailed back up to Mizuki who was cuddling the small animal.

.-x-.

"What a cute little cat!" Tohru exclaimed as Haru and Mizuki appeared at the doorway to Shigure's house. Yuki appeared besides Tohru and looked down at the small tiger in Haru's arms.

"No Miss Honda, she's a tiger. Kisa Sohma to be exact." Yuki stated. Tohru jumped for joy at the sight of the little tiger that just opened her golden eyes.

Tohru gushed happily about the small tiger and Mizuki grabbed her throbbing hand. Mizuki held her hand gently and excused herself from the front hall. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water. She dipped her hand under the water to stop the blood flow. "For such a small girl, she really does have a bad bite." Mizuki said, and smiled in remembrance.

A knock sounded at the door and Mizuki pulled the door open. Haru stood there with a bandage in his hand and he pulled her from the bathroom. He led her to the living room where everyone was sitting. Haru set Mizuki down and he started wrapping the bandage around Mizuki's hand.

"So you were bitten?" Shigure asked while Mizuki's hand was being wrapped. Mizuki smiled brightly. "It's nothing really; I used to get bit by my cousins all the time." Mizuki said, and focused on the small tiger in the corner of the room.

Yuki turned towards the tiger. "Kisa, you should really apologize!" He said, but the tiger made no inclination to move, or at least acknowledge them.

"She can't." Shigure said simply. Haru's eyes lifted from Mizuki's hand and he looked at Kisa. "She doesn't speak. She hasn't spoken a word since she entered middle school. Not one." Haru said as he finished wrapping Mizuki's hand.

He removed the towel that was sitting on his head. "And from what Hatori said a while ago, the problem's all in her mind. He said for some reason she locked away all of her words. And after she stopped talking, she stopped going to school. And apparently today she ran away from home." He continued. Mizuki's gaze drifted towards Kisa, who had not moved since she arrived at Shigure's house.

"But I don't understand. What would make her act this way?" Yuki asked quietly. Haru sighed. "She was picked on at school." He stated, but was interrupted by Kisa as she chomped her teeth into his arm.

He glared down at her. "That. Hurt. What is it? Are you angry now? Should I mind my own business?" He asked her blankly, but the tiger glared at him with angry golden eyes.

"You made this my business, Kisa. I've been worried about you since this started." He said blandly. Mizuki's eyes widened in recognition. _'So that's where he's been disappearing off to for a while…' _She thought.

"Or how about your mother? She's still out looking for you." He continued. Kisa closed her eyes and ran out of the room. Mizuki and Tohru stood up. "Haru, you're bleeding!" Tohru stated as she got closer to him. Haru grunted. Mizuki ran out of the room after Kisa and Tohru ran to find more bandages.

"Did you turn Black when I wasn't looking, Haru?" Shigure asked as he leaned towards the white haired boy.

"Uh-uh. It just hurts and I was annoyed, but I didn't go Black." He said while he examined his bleeding arm. "There's just no getting through to her." He rested his bleeding arm on the table and sighed.

.-x-.

"Kisa?" Mizuki yelled out. She was searching for the small tiger that escaped from the house. Mizuki saw a flash of orange and she ran towards it. She dropped to the ground besides Kisa. Mizuki slowly tried to touch Kisa, who snapped at her wounded hand. Mizuki smiled gently.

"Kisa, it's okay. You don't have to worry." Mizuki said softly. The tiger scooted away from Mizuki.

A brown-haired lady knelt down next to Mizuki and stared at the Kisa. "Where have you been, Kisa? Luckily Shigure called me and told me that you were here…Why did you run away from me, Kisa? Tell me, Kisa. Do you enjoy hurting me and everyone around you?" The lady asked sadly. Mizuki turned her green eyes to the broken lady beside her.

"Maybe she thought that telling you would hurt you." Mizuki said thoughtfully. "Or maybe, she believed that if she told you, you'd end up disliking her. So, she tried to ignore it and put on a smile, and said 'I'm alright' even when she wasn't. She didn't want to burden you, and eventually, it became too much for her to bear." Mizuki said, as her own eyes filled with hurt as she remembered her own past.

"So while she tried harder to keep it sealed i, anguish and self-hatred filled her. And maybe, she was afraid that you'd end up hating her too. Perhaps, that's why she acted this way…So you wouldn't end up hating her." Mizuki finished. A bronze puff of smoke erupted around Kisa, and a small girl sat in the place where the tiger used to be.

Kisa collapsed onto Mizuki and cried as Mizuki patted her head comfortingly. Mizuki removed her jacket and placed it around Kisa's small shoulders. Kisa began sobbing as she continued to cling to Mizuki. Mizuki smiled again, and held the trembling girl close.

Haru stood in the doorway watching the scene in front of him. His lips lifted slightly into a smile.

.-x-.

Mizuki sat in her room with Kisa lying on her lap. She was stroking the girl's light brown hair gently. A knock sounded at her door.

"Come in." She said quietly, so she wouldn't wake up the sleeping Kisa. Haru poked his head through the crack in the door and he walked in silently. He plopped down beside Mizuki and he turned towards her.

"Thank you." He said. Mizuki turned towards him. "Huh? For what?" She asked. He looked down at Kisa who was sleeping soundly on Mizuki's lap.

"For taking care of her." His hand covered Mizuki's hand and he stared into her eyes. She blushed and she turned away from him. "It's okay. I don't mind it, really. She seems like such a sweet girl." Mizuki said truthfully.

Haru's eyes drifted towards the wall. "Do you remember I was going to ask you a question the other day?" Haru asked nonchalantly. Mizuki looked at Haru.

"Actually, I forgot. What was it?" She asked him quietly. He looked back down at his hand that was covering hers and he turned back to her. For once, his eyes weren't blank with nonchalance. They were darkened by intense emotion.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked her. Her blush deepened and she nodded. He leaned in close to her and kissed her gently.

**Alright…Now, this story has completely gone off from its original plot line. I was going to make Tohru have a **_**humongous**_** role in this story (i.e., she's would have been the key to the ending of the story)…But the more I wrote, the less I thought she was needed. My story's ending will be very different than I had it planned out…But I'm still debating on making the original ending a whole new story; a sequel. Even if it were to be one, it wouldn't be right after I end this. I'm surprised I even made it this far with Chained. Anyways, **_**A poll will be up about which Anime/Manga you'd like me to write about next. **_**Check it out.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Summer time, summer time! All for me, summer time!" Shigure sang as he walked into the living room. The three boys were sitting in there watching the television.

Shigure smiled brightly and sat down. "Ahh…when is breakfast?" Shigure asked with a goofy grin on his face. Kyo stared at him angrily.

"It's noon already, idiot. And why are you so excited about summer anyways?" Kyo asked irritably. Shigure clapped his hands together while he ignored Kyo's scathing insult.

Shigure smiled happily. "Hari, Aya, and I have decided that we are going to the summer house! And everyone is invited, except for you." Shigure said cheerfully.

A vein popped on Kyo's forehead. "I didn't want to go with you and that damn rat anyways! Jeez!" Kyo screamed.

Shigure sighed dramatically. "Oh, where did we go wrong? I knew that fighting with bears would do this to poor Kyo, but I never knew it would be this bad!" Shigure stated.

Kyo slammed his hand on his face and seethed in anger. Mizuki and Tohru walked through the door with several plates in their hands. They set the table and then sat down.

Mizuki sat next to Haru and smiled brightly. It had been a few weeks since Haru had asked her out, and their relationship was still awkward when they were around people like Shigure.

"Oh, Mizuki-chan, Tohru-chan! We're going to the summer house that we have by the beach. Would you both like to come with us?" Shigure asked.

Mizuki and Tohru looked at each other and then nodded with huge smiles on their faces. Tohru turned to Kyo, who had not touched the food and was still seething. "Kyo-kun, are you going too?" Tohru asked him brightly. Kyo glared at her. "No! Why would I want to go to that damn house anyways?" He got up and stormed outside.

Tohru stared after him sadly. Yuki turned towards her while raising some rice up to him lips. "Please don't mind him, Miss Honda." He said quietly. Tohru just stared at the door Kyo just went through.

.-x-.

"Uh, Mizu-chan…would you like to go bathing suit shopping with me?" Tohru asked softly. Mizuki turned to the brunette who was blushing and poking her fingers together nervously.

"Sure! I need one too…The only one I have is my school one…and it's getting pretty ratty." Mizuki said, and placed a freshly washed dish back into a cupboard.

Mizuki followed Tohru upstairs. "I'll go get my stuff and we'll go," Mizuki said as she opened the door. She walked inside and sweatdropped.

Haru was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. "What're you doing, Haru?" She asked him. He grunted and turned towards her.

"I like your room." He said simply. Haru turned away from her and plopped his head back down on the pillow.

"You don't like yours?" She questioned him while she grabbed her purse. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

Haru grunted in response. Mizuki smiled softly and leaned over him and kissed his cheek. "Tohru and I are going out. We'll be back by dinnertime." She stated, and started towards the door.

"I want to go." He said, but he didn't turn around. Mizuki sweatdropped. "I don't think you want to…it's bathing suit shopping…" She said. Haru turned towards her and rolled out of bed.

"I'm coming." He said blankly. Mizuki sweatdropped again and followed her boyfriend downstairs.

.-x-.

Since Haru was going, Mizuki invited Yuki and Kyo too. Yuki said he was busy with school related things. And before Mizuki could tell him what they were going shopping for, Kyo agreed because Yuki was not going with them…

Kyo stood in front of the bathing suit store blushing madly. Haru yawned slightly and cast bored eyes towards the display windows. Mizuki turned towards the two boys and smiled sheepishly.

"If you guys don't want to come with us, there's a guy section too." She said while looking at the dumbstruck cat. Kyo shook his head.

"Whatever, I came here. I'm goin' if this cow is." Kyo said and jerked his thumb towards Haru, who was still completely nonchalant. Haru shrugged and followed Mizuki into the store.

Mizuki and Tohru scanned the clearance section and pulled a few bathing suits. They ran to the changing rooms and started changing.

Mizuki picked up the first bathing suit and tried it. It was an electric blue two piece. Mizuki knocked on the wall and yelled to Tohru. "Hey, you ready?" Mizuki asked her. Tohru replied and both opened their doors.

Tohru had a bright green two piece that was frilly everywhere. Mizuki and Tohru looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nah!" They giggled, and returned back into their rooms.

After more trial and error, the two still had not found ones that they liked. Mizuki sighed and started changing back into her regular clothes when a knock sounded at her door.

Mizuki finished dressing and opened the door. Haru stood in front of her with several bathing suits in his hands. Mizuki sweat dropped as he stared at her blankly. He passed the suits to her and stepped back and leaned against the wall.

Mizuki looked at the pile. She was certain it was a sign of his dual personalities. The first half was nothing but conservative looking one pieces and shorts with tee-shirts. The second half, which scared her, was nothing but skimpy low cut and mere inches of cloth lace. Mizuki slammed open her door and looked at her boyfriend.

"Really, Hatsuharu?" She asked him, and held up two polar opposite bathing suits. Haru shrugged.

"I didn't know which one…so I got you a bunch of both." He stated, and continued to stare at her. Mizuki looked outside to the store and noticed that people were running around trying to fix broken racks and hangers. Mizuki smiled and sighed. She pulled him with her back to the clearance section, where Kyo and Tohru were busy looking.

Mizuki and Haru sifted through some more, and Haru would occasionally pull out more ill-fitting granny bathing suits. Even though Mizuki was not one to show off her assets, she still did not want to wear the old-people bathing suits…

Mizuki pulled out one that was black with light green stars all over it. Mizuki pulled Haru to the changing rooms and ran into one. As she started to undress, another knock sounded at her door. "Can I come in?" Haru's unemotional voice floated from the other side of the door.

Mizuki slapped her face and ignored his request. She put on the bathing suit and opened the door. "How does it look?" Mizuki asked self-consciously. Haru nodded and grunted in satisfaction. Tohru walked up with a pink bathing suit similar to hers, but was spaghetti strapped and had a skirt. Tohru gushed at seeing Mizuki.

"It's so cute, Mizu-chan! Are you going to get it?" Tohru asked her. Mizuki nodded. She reentered her room as a small blush crept onto Haru's blank face.

.-x-.

**I know this is a really short chapter. I'm sorry! I've been so cramped with time that I have barely been able to get at most 5 hours of sleep each night. Next chapter will be pretty long, I promise. It'll be about the trip to the Sohma Summer House! And PS: **_**Check out the poll on my homepage. I want to know what you guys want me to write next!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Mizuki stared around in wonder. The Sohma summer house-mansion, to be exact, was flawless. It was beautiful. More beautiful than the houses in her compound.

Momiji bounced up beside her and threw his hands up. "Common, Mizuki! We have to go inside! Ayame wants to meet you!" He said brightly. Momiji grabbed her arm and dragged her through the front door and into the main hall. Mizuki plopped on the ground and stared in wonder at the grand hall. Momiji continued to bounce up and down until a door slammed open next to him.

Mizuki looked at the person who slammed open the door and stood up quickly. She bowed as the person strutted out into the hall. He hummed and then ran up to her. He tilted her head up and started laughing obnoxiously. Mizuki sweatdropped at the man in front of her.

The man had long silver hair and lively yellow green eyes. He walked around her several times and nodded in approval. He took a tape measure out from his sleeve and unrolled it.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki strained voice floated from the doorway. The man instantly dropped his tape measure and pranced over to Yuki. Mizuki receded back next to Momiji who smiled brightly to himself.

The man threw himself at Yuki who swiftly dodged him and slapped a hand to his forehead. "I thought this would be vacation, not a torture camp." Yuki muttered to himself. The man picked himself off of the floor and looked at Yuki with melodramatic eyes.

"But, little brother, I only wanted us to spend quality time together! I, Sohma Ayame, have made it my goal to spend as much time as we can together! I even asked the maids to let us stay in the same room!" Ayame yelled dramatically with an upraised hand while flowers appeared around him.

Yuki stared at the wall in shock and his face turned purple. "Please, no. Just leave me alone." Yuki walked away from his older brother. Ayame did not move from his dramatic pose and the other Sohmas entered the house one by one.

Kyo glared at the silver-haired man and scoffed as he walked by him. "Who invited this crazy lunatic?" Kyo asked as he jabbed a thumb at the older man. Ayame snapped out of his dramatic daze and lifted a hand to his chin. "Well Kyon-Kyon, Ha'ri, Shigure, and I…also known as the MABUDACHI TRIO... decided to come to the summer house to have some fun!" Ayame continued while Kyo growled in annoyance.

Haru appeared next to Mizuki side and grabbed her hand. "Let's go." He mumbled. Mizuki protested slightly because she still wanted to meet the outgoing man. Before Haru could get her up the stairs and away from Ayame, a hand grabbed Mizuki's arm.

Ayame stood staring at Mizuki with what seemed like rare seriousness. He nodded his head and smiled brightly. "So _you _must be the girl that Shigure talks about! The Tsukidorei girl that has finally gotten Haru's stony heart to open! And not to mention, you are adorable! You _must_ come with me! I have so many cute outfits I want you to try on!" Ayame continued rambling on and Haru dragged her from the excited man. He didn't even notice them disappear up the stairs.

Haru led her down a huge hallway and opened a door. He brought Mizuki in and dropped her bag on the floor. He turned to Mizuki who was staring at the extravagance at the bedroom. "You'll be staying with Tohru. She'll be up soon." Haru said blankly.

Mizuki tackled him to the floor and hugged him tightly. "Thanks so much for bringing me! It's so beautiful here." Mizuki said softly. Haru nodded as a blush began to creep onto Mizuki's face. Their faces were extremely close. Haru lifted his head and captured her lips with his. Mizuki's blush deepened as their kiss became more and more urgent. She tangled her fingers in his snow white hair.

"Oh jeez! I'm so sorry! I thought this room was- ah! Oh…" Tohru said as she stood in the doorway shell-shocked. Her face was beet red and she was covering her face.

Mizuki threw herself away from Haru and brought her hands up in embarrassment. "It's not what it looks like! I uh…"

Haru grunted and lifted himself off of the floor and excused himself from the room. Tohru walked in slowly and set her bag down. She walked over to the flushed Mizuki and sat next to her. "Are you okay, Mizu-Chan?" Tohru asked her gently. Mizuki's blush deepened even more.

.-x-.

"Mizukiiiii!" A flamboyant voice called from outside her room. Mizuki opened her door and was instantly pulled out of her room and dragged downstairs. Ayame lifted his hand to the ceiling and started laughing hysterically.

He continued to drag her until they were in a humongous room. It had many mannequins with clothes and accessories on them. Mizuki looked at Ayame who was giggling obnoxiously in the center of the room. "Common, Mizuki-chan! Try on some of my designs! Hm….Which is you? The Nurse type? No…The Teacher type? No…How about…the lawyer type! Yes! Come here, dear!" He pulled Mizuki over to a mannequin with a suit that did not look very conservative.

"Uh…I'm not really sure I'll look good in that…" Mizuki said self-consciously. Ayame chuckled slightly and took the outfit off of the mannequin. He handed it to her and pushed her to the curtains that acted as a changing room. "But, Ayame!" She yelled as she stumbled into the makeshift room.

Ayame smiled brightly and tip toed over to the door and opened it. A disgruntled Haru was pushed into the room by a certain robe-wearing person. Just as Haru entered the room, Mizuki stepped out while trying to pull the short skirt down.

Haru stared at Mizuki who looked back in embarrassment. He turned around sharply and walked slowly out the door. Mizuki looked between the door that Haru just went through and Ayame who was giggling.

Haru walked down the hallway blankly. Momiji bounced up to him and looked at him in concern. "Hey, Haru…your nose is bleeding…" Momiji said in concern.

Haru continued grunted unemotionally and then continued down the hallway. Momiji put a hand up to his chin in thought. "I wonder if he's sick…? He never gets nose bleeds and it's not hot enough for one either…Hm, oh well!" Momiji said, and continued to bounce around the house.

.-x-.

"Common, Mizuki, Tohru! Let's go to the beach!" Momiji said once he entered the kitchen. Tohru and Mizuki turned to greet the hyper bunny. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, we were making lunch. We can go after all of us eat, can't we?" Mizuki asked Momiji. He laughed brightly and pulled each of them out of the kitchen.

"That's why we have maids here! So they can cook and you don't have to! It's vacation time!" He said excitedly. Mizuki and Tohru shrugged to each other and ran upstairs to change.

When they came back, everybody was they and ready to go. Mizuki looked around for the man that had made her try on costumes. "Where's Ayame?" She asked Shigure, who was daydreaming of high school girls. He continued to drool and ignore her.

"Ayame isn't very compatible with the sun. It makes him ill. And personally, I would not like to treat an ill yet flamboyant snake." Hatori said, while taking a drag of his cigarette. Mizuki nodded slightly and followed everyone out to the beach.

Once they set down all of their beach necessities, Momiji ran to Mizuki and pulled her to the water. They ran in and dove underneath the water. When Mizuki surfaced, she was hit in the face with a wave of water. A laugh erupted from Momiji and she began to giggle too. She stopped laughing long enough to splash him in the face too, which resulted in an all-out war.

Haru walked casually to the water and stepped in. Before his entire body was submerged by the water, he was hit with two waves of water that left him completely soaked. He tilted his head at his cousin and his girlfriend. Slowly, he lowered himself into the water until his head was no longer seen.

"Momiji, where'd he go?" Mizuki asked frantically. She could not see Haru. He just disappeared. Before Momiji could answer her, she was propelled into the air.

Mizuki let out a yelp as she quickly started falling back to the water. Before she hit it, strong arms wrapped around her and stopped her fall. Mizuki looked at the soaking Ox who had a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Momiji said as he splashed both of them. Haru dropped her and they looked at each other. This time, both Haru and Mizuki slowly lowered themselves underneath the water.

They could hear Momiji screaming in excitement and almost fear. As they came near the Rabbit, they each grabbed a leg and dragged him underneath the water. Momiji waved his arms frantically as Haru and Mizuki poked him mercilessly.

They let him go and all three went to the surface. Momiji laughed hysterically and threw his arms up in happiness. Then he got hit in the head with a water Frisbee.

He started crying dramatically and Mizuki tried to help the bump on his forehead. Kyo stood on the shore glaring at the boy. "You yell too much! Shut up!" He screamed at the rabbit.

"Kyo's mean!" Momiji wailed, and Mizuki turned to glare at the Cat. But, he already stalked off to find himself a shady spot underneath the umbrella.

Yuki was next to come in. He dodged the splashes from his two cousins and Mizuki. He started swimming back and forth. Suddenly, everyone felt a surge of competition flare from Kyo. He darted to the water and went next to Yuki. "I challenge you! Let's see who can swim the fastest!" He yelled at Yuki.

Yuki sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Fine. Whatever makes you feel competent, stupid Cat." Yuki said.

"First one to Mizuki is the winner!" Kyo yelled, as he exited the water and continued to where Shigure was with a referee flag. Yuki followed him and stood at the line in the sand that Shigure had drawn.

"Ready, set, go!" Shigure yelled happily. Both boys sprinted to the water and dove into the water. Kyo had the lead, but was quickly being taken over by Yuki.

Mizuki watched in thought. "Hmm…this seems like de ja vu…" She said out loud, but before she could figure out what it reminded her of, Yuki had already made it to her.

.-x-.

Mizuki shifted slightly in her sleep. She rolled off of her bed and onto the floor. She landed on two objects that knocked the air out of her. She reached underneath her and felt…shoes? She continued to touch them but they had something inside of them…legs? Mizuki looked up to see Haru staring down at her with mildly amused eyes.

"What are you doing in here, Haru?" Mizuki asked him quietly. She really did not want to wake up Tohru who was sleeping on the other side of the room.

Haru didn't respond but he offered her a hand. She accepted it and he pulled her to her feet. He led her out of her room and down the stairs. Soon, they were outside and walking towards the beach.

"So what's up?" She asked him as they finally made it to the sand. Her toes squished into the sand as she waited for an answer.

He grunted and shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Nothing. I thought a late night walk on the beach would be romantic." He said nonchalantly, as if he were speaking about the weather.

Mizuki tightened her hand around his. "I see. Well, I'm glad you brought me out here. The ocean is always prettier at night time." Mizuki said softly.

Haru led her down to the water's edge and they stood together watching the push and pull of the ocean. "I'm glad you came with us." Haru said slowly. She turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks…" She replied, and continued to look at him. He turned to her and stared into her light green eyes with his slate ones. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"You know, we never sparred." Haru said, and pulled away from her. Mizuki laughed and brought her hands up.

"So, you're going to use Wing Chun?" He asked her, as he brought up his fists. Mizuki smiled and nodded as Haru charged in at her. Mizuki blocked his punches and returned with multiple hits to his midsection. Mizuki stepped back and set back into her stance. Haru came in again with a spinning hook kick at her head. She grabbed his ankle and threw him to the sand. She jumped on top of him and threw a punch at his face, which she pulled.

"Gotcha." Mizuki said, but Haru smirked and looked down at his hand. He had his fist inches from her chest.

Mizuki laughed brightly and collapsed on him, but continued to laugh. "You know, you're the first one in a long time to actually cause a tie with me." Mizuki said, and nuzzled into his warm embrace.

He grunted and tilted her face towards his. He captured her lips again, but it was gentle, so unlike his fighting only moments before. He flipped her over and straddled her waist. He pulled away from the kiss and his eyes were hazy.

"Here." He slipped a ring off of his pinky and slid it onto her thumb. It was a simple silver band, but it meant more to her than if it had been decorated with designs or jewels.

He lowered his head and kissed her deeply, the intensity increasing with each moment. When they broke for a breath, Haru stood up and helped her up. "Let's get back before that snoopy dog finds a way to embarrass us." Haru stated, and led her back to the house.

.-x-.

**As promised, it was a little longer. And I am sooo sorry guys for not updating in over a month! Like I said in the last chapter, I have been so cramped with time. We just got over Winter Guard so I have a little more time. I am also on Spring Break. Also, things will start to pick up in this story. **

_**PS: Please visit my webpage and vote on the poll. I really would like to know what you guys want me to write next!**_


	17. Chapter 17

"So, Mizuki is hanging around the ox…" Kenji stated as he stared out of a huge window that overlooked the city.

Hikaru shifted his weight and leaned against a wall. He sighed and ran a hand through his spikey hair. "Yeah, I bumped into them coming out of the city a while ago. Apparently little Mizuki sensed us because she became a frightened little pup." Hikaru chuckled darkly.

Kenji turned towards his cousin and shook his head. "It's your damn fault she's afraid of us." He stated, and glared at the black and red haired man standing against the wall.

Hikaru's laughter got louder and he covered his face with his hand. "It was worth it, though. But you can't blame it all on me. You weren't the nicest of family heads. I don't see why you're attempting to berate me now, Kenji-sama. You're just as guilty as I am." Hikaru said.

Kenji stood up and glared at Hikaru. He ran towards the man and grabbed his neck. "You will not speak to me that way, Hikaru." Kenji squeezed his nails into the side of Hikaru's neck and slid him further up the wall.

"Don't forget who owns you, pup. I can end your life just as easily as I can make it worth something." Kenji dropped Hikaru who fell to the floor in a heap.

Hikaru's hand lifted to his profusely bleeding neck. Kenji returned back to his seat by the window and lit a cigarette. "Now, go find that Sohma whore you've been screwing...you know what to do from there." Kenji flicked the ashes of his cigarette into the tray as Hikaru left his room.

.-x-.

"Tohru's out at work…Do you mind going shopping, Mizuki?" Shigure asked her as he lifted his head out of the refrigerator. It was nearly empty.

Mizuki turned towards him from the dishes she was washing. "Sure, Shigure. I'll go right now." Mizuki said. She finished drying the last dish and walked out of the kitchen. Haru met her in the hallway with a blank expression.

"You want to go?" Mizuki asked him. He grunted and followed her to the door. They both slipped their shoes on and went outside.

Mizuki grabbed his hand and held onto it. Haru turned his head to look at her. A glint of surprise was in his eyes. Mizuki smiled brightly and started swinging their arms back and forth.

"So what do you want to eat tonight, Haru?" Mizuki asked him as they entered the town. He humphed slightly and tilted his head back.

"Soba." He answered simply, and Mizuki sweatdropped. "You always want Soba, Haru. But alright." She smiled softly.

They entered the grocery store and picked up food as they went down each aisle. Mizuki walked over to the vegetable section and browsed. "Hey Haru, what kind of vegetable do you want in the soba tonight?" Mizuki asked him. She turned around and Haru wasn't there. The basket that he was carrying was at least 10 feet from her. She completely turned around and picked up the basket. Her eyes scanned the building and her eyes rested on the door leading to the street. She caught a glimpse of black buckled boots.

Mizuki set the basket back down and ran outside after him but he had already disappeared. Mizuki shrugged. "Maybe he needed air."

.-x-.

"I've missed you Hatsuharu." Rin mumbled as her hands ran up and down his chest. A small smirk was plastered on her face. She saw that whore run out after Haru and herself, but soon she went back in after she couldn't find him.

Haru pushed Rin off and started walking out of the alley. "You said you wanted to talk, Rin. Not to try and get in my pants." His eyes were steadily growing narrower and darker.

Rin let her face slip into a mask of despair. "But I miss you so much, Haru. I know you miss me too." Haru stiffened as her hand grabbed his sleeve.

"No, I don't miss you. Leave me alone Rin." He tried to pull away from her but she swung him around and back into the wall of the building. She pressed herself close to him and he stiffened slightly.

"I know that your darker side misses me, Haru. I know that she isn't satisfying the real you. I know that all you really want is someone to fuck, and she's too stupid to give it to you." Rin's hand trailed down his body and to his lower abdomen.

Haru growled in frustration as he flipped her around to the wall. His lips crashed onto hers as their hands desperately tried to undo each other's clothes.

.-x-.

"Huh, it's starting to rain. Maybe Haru did go back." Mizuki said after she exited the store. She looked everywhere for him and he wasn't in there. She had even asked the cashiers to see if he had entered the store again.

Mizuki walked down the street but stopped. She heard a voice down an alley farther up the road. They sounded distressed. She ran to the mouth of the alley to see if everything was alright. She ran into the alley.

"Haru…" Mizuki said in disbelief. His shirt was ripped off and his pants were around his knees…and Rin was pinned between him and the wall. Haru turned to her with black eyes and a scowl on his face.

Mizuki backed away from him as the scowl fell from his face. She dropped the groceries and ran. She sprinted past the alley and down the street. Haru came out a few seconds later and sprinted after Mizuki.

Rin walked out slowly and draped herself onto a man with black and red hair. Hikaru watched after Mizuki and Haru with a smirk on his face. "First Step…complete."

.-x-.

Mizuki ran down the street and quickly as she could. She smiled in irony. 'Always running.' She thought, and the skid to a stop. The rain was getting harder and harder. And to make matters worse, the lights on the specific side of town she was in were out. She looked to the sky and sighed.

"What do you want, Riku?" Mizuki asked slowly. She turned to look at one of her cousins. He was right behind her with at least 6 more of their family members.

Riku held a gun up to her head and she just sighed. "It's time to go home, huh?" Mizuki said. Riku raised the gun and slammed the butt of it on her head. Mizuki fell to a heap on the ground and then everything went black as her cousins surrounded her.

.-x-.

"Woah slow down, what do you mean she just ran off?" Kyo yelled at Haru. All of the Sohmas were sitting around the table.

Shigure rested his head on his hand and stared at Haru. "What did you do to make her run off? It must have been bad, seeing as though she hasn't turned up yet."

Haru's eyes narrowed slightly but he remained emotionless. "She saw me doing things with Rin." He said. Kyo slammed his fist on the table and got in Haru's face.

"What is your problem? Why would you screw something up that makes you happy?" Kyo screamed. Shigure pulled Kyo back down and turned to Haru again.

"You do know this is a problem, right? She could have gone anywhere. She could have even tried to go home. I heard from Ha'ri earlier…Apparently the Tsukidorei family has been appearing more and more around the main estate. Maybe she ran into one of her relatives." Shigure stated.

Haru grunted and stared at his ring that he had found in the middle of the street when he was running after Mizuki. "Get Hatori over here. I want the address of where the Tsukidorei family is staying." Haru said.

.-x-.

Mizuki groaned. Her head felt like it was being split open. Her eyes opened slowly and everything came into focus.

"So finally my little cousin is awake. Have a nice nap, Mizuki?" a voice said from across the room. Mizuki tried to sit up but she couldn't. She was chained down to a table.

"It's time for you to repent for being a part of our family's curse. Tonight, you will free us." The person walked out of the shadow.

"Hikaru…" Mizuki said slowly. Her bravery was quickly fading. Hikaru approached her and touched her face with his hand.

"You know, it'll be a shame your blood will be shed tonight. But it'll be worth it." Hikaru smirked. He pressed the blunt edge of a knife to her cheek.

"Tonight…you will free us from these chains that bind us."

**Sooooo…yeah. Don't kill me! I know it's been a long time since I last updated. Well…this story will be coming to a close sometime in the future. Maybe 2-4 chapters. Anyways, between my AP exams and being Captain for the guard next year, I'm really busy. Sorry guys. **

**Anyways, I've come up with an idea for my upcoming stories. It will most likely be an Ouran High School Host Club one. Message me who you want the OC to be with. Kyoya or Hikaru….. .**

**To my random reviewer who believes that I need to broaden my scope of Japanese names, I would like to inform you that I started OHSHC way after I published this story. The name Hikaru that I gave Mizuki's cousin is basically an ironic symbol. It means 'light' in Japanese, and basically in the story he's like a darkness that tries to overcome Mizuki. Sooo, please don't try to attack me if you don't understand what's going on.**


	18. Chapter 18

Mizuki groaned in frustration. She had been tied down to the table she was on for several hours and she was not happy. Not to mention, her sadistic cousin was hovering over her.

"It's almost time, Mizuki. The moon is rising." Hikaru said with a wolfish grin. He himself was already in the beginning of the first stages of transforming.

"Just get it over with, Hikaru. I'm tired of your games." Mizuki said in fake confidence. She was scared. She knew she was going to die.

"Humph. So eager to get away from your little boyfriend? What a shame." Hikaru chuckled lightly. He fished into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

Mizuki eyeballed him suspiciously while the terror mounted in her body. But she would not show her fear.

Hikaru opened the box and pulled out a bleach white wolf claw on a silver chain. He started swirling it around as he crossed the dark room they were in. He placed the claw in a metal bowl and stared down at it.

"Finally, tonight…we will be free from the curse. Free from the sins of our ancestor, the white Wolf." Hikaru said slowly, as his eyes trailed to Mizuki.

She inwardly gulped as he made his way over to her. Mizuki grit her teeth and stared hard at the metal bowl with the claw inside of it.

Hikaru grabbed two legs of the table and flipped it upright so Mizuki was almost straight up. She glared at him with blank green eyes.

Hikaru slid the blade of the knife against her arm and drew a few drops of blood. Mizuki drew in a sharp breath and held it as he tapped the tip of the knife on the rim of the bowl. "Well, this is going to be fun." Hikaru smiled.

.-x-.

"Give me the god damned address before I rip you apart!" Haru screamed at Hatori. The dragon stared at him blankly and sighed. He turned away from the raging boy and took a drag from his cigarette.

"Why should I give it to you, Haru? Haven't you caused that girl enough pain? What if she doesn't want to be found? Just leave her be." Hatori stated blandly. His eyes were distant; as though he was reliving a memory that had long passed.

Haru's eyes widened slightly and he dropped his raised hand. He touched his forehead and groaned. He looked at Hatori with pained eyes. "I don't want to lose her, Hatori. She's the only thing that makes me feel something." Haru said.

Hatori stared at the unusually emotional teen and sighed. "You should just let her be." Hatori said again.

Haru slammed his hand down on the table and glared at Hatori with burning eyes. "I will not be like you." He stated simply, and then backed away from the table. He slipped out of the room and seconds later, Hatori heard the front door slam shut.

.-x-.

"Almost there, Mizuki." Hikaru chuckled. He stared down at the small puddle of blood that almost soaked the chain and claw. He already saw slight cracks in his ancestor's claw…a sign that the curse was breaking.

Mizuki heaved and tried to breathe, but the pain of all the cuts on her body was crippling her. She stared at the metal bowl with unfocused eyes and then she dropped her head.

"Giving up now, pup? We're only just beginning." Hikaru stated as he tilted her head up from its original position.

"Just kill me. Get it over with. I have nothing left to live for." Mizuki gasped. Her family hated her; her boyfriend was a two-timing bastard, what else…or who else was there?

.-x-.

"We're almost there. Get ready to jump out." Hatori stated blandly. He was focusing on driving down the narrow roads leading to the outskirts of town.

Haru grunted and stared ahead with narrowed eyes. He was going to make things right. Hatori looked at Haru with analyzing eyes.

"You know why I'm helping you, I presume." Hatori said, as his eyes shifted back to watching the road. Haru glanced at his older cousin and did not respond.

"I'm doing it because I want you to have the chance to make things right. I don't want you to be unhappy with your decision..." Hatori trailed off and slowed to a stop in front of the house.

"Be careful when you go in there, Haru. Don't make the wron-", Hatori began, but was cut off by the sound of an explosion that erupted from the house.

Haru jumped out of the car and ran for the door of the house.

.-x-.

Mizuki stared down at the knife that was buried in her chest. Her vision was beginning to go black.

Hikaru withdrew the knife from the wound and held the bowl up to the flow of blood. "Almost there, Mizuki." Hikaru said in mock-concern. Mizuki shook her head at him and tried to stay awake.

Hikaru pulled the bowl away from Mizuki's wound and set it on a table with various other objects laying on it.

"What…are you doing?" Mizuki asked in a raspy voice. Her cousin turned his head towards her as he threw in pure diamond mala beads. The blood with the claw and beads in it began to steams slightly.

Hikaru turned fully to his cousin and snickered. "I'm breaking the curse. In order to get rid of it, I need the blood of the descendant of the Wolf, the claw of the Wolf, pure diamond mala beads, and a leaf from the original Bodhi tree. But…the beads and the leaf were extremely hard to find…That's why we didn't come after you sooner." Hikaru stated. He turned back around and picked up a small round leaf. He tossed it in and the blood mixture started to boil.

Mizuki groaned in pain. Suddenly, the mixture exploded loudly. It propelled Hikaru backwards and onto his back. Mizuki looked up with unfocused eyes to see that the bowl had completely disintegrated along with all the ingredients.

"Is it over…?" Mizuki asked tiredly. Hikaru ran over to the window and threw open the shades. The moon was really high in the sky. "I haven't changed…" Hikaru said in disbelief.

Mizuki lowered her head again and sighed. She was going numb and she was extremely cold. She closed her eyes.

The door slammed open from behind Mizuki but she did not open her eyes. They felt too heavy. She heard yelling and things breaking. Who was there? Why were they fighting?

She managed to open her eyes slightly to see a flash of white appear in front of her. Her eyes slipped closed again as frantic hands began unlocking the chains that bound her.

When the chains were off of her, she slumped over. She was caught by strong arms. Mizuki looked up to see Haru staring down at her.

"Ah, the cow coming to save the day. What a hero." Hikaru said as he stood up. He charged at Haru.

Haru pushed Mizuki out of the way while he got tackled to the ground. They started grappling and wrestling over the broken glass and blood stains.

Mizuki opened her eyes to see the edge of a table come into her line of vision. Her head connected with the corner of a cabinet and she slid to the ground in a heap. Her vision swam again and she couldn't feel anything.

Haru rushed over to Mizuki after he knocked Hikaru out. "Don't die on me….I need you." Haru said slowly. He gently picked her up and ran outside to where Hatori was waiting.

.-x-.

Mizuki slowly opened her eyes. Her vision stopped spinning after a few seconds. She realized she was in her room at…. at Shigure's house.

She sat up slowly only to have a searing pain run through her chest. "You shouldn't be moving, Mizuki. You have a hole in your chest." She heard Hatori say from across her room.

"…How long have I been out?" She asked quietly.

"About a day. Don't get up or do anything stupid for a while. I'll be coming every day to make sure that doesn't happen." Hatori said blankly. He picked up his medical bag and made a move to the door.

"Is the curse really broken?" Mizuki asked him slowly. Hatori looked back at her. "As far as we know, it is. I didn't see any wolves running around that house when we left. Only people cheering." Hatori said as he exited her room.

So the curse was gone. Her family was free. Mizuki laid back down on the bed and sighed. She was really tired.

A knock sounded on her door. "Come in." She said weakly. She looked to the door to see Haru coming through the door.

He walked over to her and sat by her bed. He didn't say anything. Mizuki took her eyes off of him as they began to well up with tears.

"Get out of my room, Sohma. I don't want you in here." Mizuki said coldly. She continued to look at her ceiling and willed herself to not start crying.

"I wanted to talk to you." Haru said as he watched her with dark grey eyes. Mizuki glared at the ceiling and shook her head.

Haru touched her arm and she shrunk away from him. "Didn't you hear me? Get out of here! I don't want to see you or even think about you! Go back to Rin! Since OBVIOUSLY she's the one that pleases you!" Mizuki yelled loudly.

Haru leaned in again to touch her but she jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. She bolted down the stairs. As she got to the first floor, she stopped and crumpled to the floor. She let out a small yelp of pain as she gripped her head.

Tohru ran to her and knelt beside her. "Mizuki, are you okay?" Tohru asked her gently. Mizuki continued to hold her head in pain.

"My head feels like it's splitting open…Tohru, help me…" Mizuki pleaded. Her vision blurred and went dark.

.-x-.

"We have to take her to the hospital. I can't treat this. I didn't know she hit her head on the side of the cabinet…" Hatori said as he lifted Mizuki into his car.

"Take me with you." Haru said as he watched Hatori close the door behind Mizuki. Hatori didn't answer as he quickly got into his car.

Haru jumped in the passenger seat and looked back at Mizuki who was unconscious in the backseat.

"I pushed her out of the way. She fell on the cabinet. She was still awake when I got to her…I thought nothing was wrong." Haru said blankly as he continued to stare down at the unconscious girl.

The drive to the hospital was quiet and awkward. As they pulled up to the ER, Haru jumped out and ran to get Mizuki. He picked her up into bridal style and ran into the hospital as fast as he could.

.-x-.

"Mr. Sohma, may I have a word with you?" An elderly man said as he entered the waiting room. Hatori nodded and stood up. Haru remained sitting and staring at the ground.

"I know that earlier you said that she fell down the stairs and landed on a pair of scissors that she was carrying…But we have found something that has caught our attention. Apparently, Miss Tsukidorei hit her head on the way down somehow. We did a scan of her head and we found that she has Epidural Hematoma." The man said gravely.

Hatori's eyes widened slightly. "I understand... is she going to be okay?" Hatori asked the man. The man took off his glasses and looked at Hatori with saddened eyes.

"EH is something that needs to be treated immediately due to the risks that occur with having it. She has already fallen into a coma. We will need to surgically remove the hematoma that is basically squeezing her brain. EH isn't hard to treat exactly since we found it early on…it's just that since she is in a coma, the risk of dying has increased from between 6 percent and 43 percent to nearly 65 percent." The man said.

Hatori nodded and looked down at Haru, who had not moved since they arrived in the waiting room. He looked back up at the man and nodded. "Do whatever you can for her, please." Hatori stated. He sat back down as Haru continued to stare at the ground with empty eyes.

**Finally, I'm almost done with school. So…I can finally write. Sorry if this chapter is poor…But, I tried. Anyways, thought I'd update once more before the world ends! Just kidding. :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Hatori rubbed his eyes absently as he sat in the waiting room. It had been several hours since he had arrived at the ER with Haru and Mizuki. He was extremely tired, yet for some reason he could not fall asleep. He turned his head to his younger cousin who had still not moved since he sat down earlier that night. He shook his head slightly.

"Hatsuharu, I'm going downstairs. Do you want anything from a vending machine?" Hatori asked as he began walking out of the room. Hatsuharu grunted noncommittally while continuing to ignore everything.

Hatori face hardened slightly as he disappeared down the hall. He stared at the blank white walls as he waited for the elevator to reach him.

'_Maybe it would have been better if we had never met…'_ Kanna's voice resonated through his overworked mind. Hatori shook his head to clear himself of the thought, but somehow it seemed as though his situation with Kanna was replaying itself.

He gingerly touched his eye as he stepped into the elevator. Hatori thought back to Mizuki, who was still in surgery. Haru must have felt a lot like Kanna, and was now beating himself up mentally because of it.

Hatori finally made it to the main floor when his ears were automatically assaulted by loud yelling. As he turned the corner, he spotted an orange haired teenager in the face of one of the ladies behind the desks.

"I don't care what you say, lady! Mizuki is basically family to me! All of us came to make sure she was alright!" Kyo shouted, pointing to various members of the zodiac and Tohru.

Hatori walked up to the fuming teen and stepped in front of him. "Sorry Miss. This is my idiotic cousin. Please don't mind him." Hatori stated blankly as the lady nodded in annoyance.

Hatori turned back to the large group of his family and ran a hand through his hair. "She's in surgery right now. They won't let us see her until later. Anyways, Haru's upstairs. Floor 5." Hatori said as he walked away from the large group and headed outside to the fresh air.

He stared up at the full moon and dug a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it and stuck it in his mouth to take a drag. Hatori leaned against the wall of the hospital and continued to smoke and stare at the moon.

.-x-.

"Mr. Sohma?" A doctor asked as he attempted to enter the small waiting room. The room was completely packed full of the Sohmas and Tohru and her friends. Some were even sprawled out on the floor sleeping. Namely Kyo and Momiji.

The doctor sweatdropped and motioned for Hatori to follow him. Hatori stood up and climbed over his cousins to get to the waiting doctor.

"Mr. Sohma, the surgery was a success. We managed to get the blood clot out…" The doctor said, but then his face saddened a little. "Unfortunately, she has not shown any signs of waking up from her coma. The only thing we can do now is to wait. However, you may go see her now…But not all of you at once…" His eyes scanned the tremendous amount of people staring at him while waiting to see if Mizuki was okay or not.

"Hatsuharu, come with me." Hatori said, as he looked to the white haired boy. Haru's overcast eyes flicked to him before he clumsily lifted himself out of the seat.

Haru followed after the doctor and Hatori slowly. Not one of the three men said anything as they arrived to the door that led to where Mizuki was. Haru stepped inside and walked over to Mizuki's bed. He sat down in the chair and stared at her with empty eyes. He reached for her hand that rested on top of the bleach white sheets. It seemed as cold and lifeless as he felt at that moment. "I'm so sorry…Just wake up soon…please…" Haru said slowly as he rested his head on her hip. His eyes drifted shut and he entered into a fitful sleep.

.-x-.

Mizuki felt scared. She didn't know why. She was surrounded by darkness. A darkness that enveloped her, surrounding her…suffocating her. She spun around to look for a light to help her see.

"This isn't normal…" Mizuki stated as she continued to search for something to free her from the darkness.

"Mizuki…I know you must hate me but…" Mizuki spun to face the voice, but it didn't come from any direction.

"I love you…" The voice continued. Mizuki tilted her head in confusion. That voice sounded so familiar…But from where? From whom?

Suddenly, a light appeared and was increasingly becoming larger. She reached for it. She had been in the darkness for so long. And, she wanted to know who owned that voice that seemed so familiar.

Mizuki gasped as her eyes shot open. She blinked her eyes several times while her eyes refocused. She felt like she had 20 tons on her body. Not to mention, something was laying on her stomach. That was odd.

Mizuki looked to her stomach to see a young man with snow white hair sleeping on her. The movement she made alerted him, and he sat up and looked at her groggily. His eyes widened slightly.

"Mizuki, you're awake…" Haru said slowly, almost in disbelief. Mizuki scratched her head and smiled slightly.

"Yeah! I guess I am…But uh…who are you?"

**DONE! I know it's little abrupt…But trust me, there will be a sequel. I know I haven't updated in a long time…and quite frankly, it was because I didn't know how to end this story. Personally, I really don't like how I did it, or how fast I made the relationship go…so that's partly why I'm going for a sequel and why it ended the way it did. Thank you to ALL, and I mean ALL of my reviewers. Especially the ones that took time to review many of the chapter and give me feedback. Well, I dunno when I'll start the sequel. Since I'm on summer break, I'll probably start it when I start my OHSHC fanfic and some other one that I've been thinking about. Once again, thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the sequel!**


	20. SEQUEL

Dear "Chained" followers,

I regret to inform you but…..

A SEQUEL TO "CHAINED" WILL BE…..

….never completed.

JUST KIDDING!

Here is a sneak peak for the sequel to "Chained"

"UNBOUND"

Mizuki placed the towel down…

Nope. Just Kidding. I'm evil, I know! I know, I know! But now your suspense is even higher!

"Unbound" will premiere soon enough, I promise!

Keep an eye out.

Viealle


	21. Dear Readers

Dear "Chained" followers,

I have finally published the first chapter to "Unbound!"

Will be trying to update as frequently as I used to.

Enjoy!

V


End file.
